EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE MILO
by Nira Vancopoulos
Summary: Un fic en el que intento explicar como fue el entrenamiento del caballero dorado de escorpion. Es mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado.¡COMPLETO!... Pronto subire la continuacion de este fic
1. La Huida

_**Capitulo 1: La Huida**_

**Era una fría mañana del 8 de Noviembre cuando en una pequeña casa nació un niño con el cabello azul marino y con unos ojos tan hermosos como el azul cielo de una despejada mañana de invierno. El único error que cometió este niño fue haber nacido en una casa en la que no lo querían. Su nombre es Milo...**

_**7 años después...**_

**Era una hermosa y cálida mañana de Septiembre como suelen ser todas en Atenas, Grecia. Un niño con una mirada triste se encontraba sentado en lo alto de un risco viendo como el sol iluminaba las tranquilas aguas del Mar Mediterráneo cuando de pronto oyó un ruido extraño.**

**- ¿Pero que fue eso? - se preguntó extrañado volteando la cabeza a todos lados - ¿de donde proviene ese ruido?**

**Milo se levantó y empezó a buscar por todos lados de donde provenía ese ruido y de pronto, en una pequeña cuevecilla cerca del lugar donde se encontraba vio a un pequeño perro con una pata lastimada y al verlo en ese estado decidió llevárselo a su casa aunque él ya sabía que sus padres no lo iban a aceptar.**

**Su casa no era grande ya que no eran gente de dinero. Su madre no era muy bonita; era alta y generalmente siempre estaba de mal humor. Su cabello era largo y negro y sus ojos eran café claro y su piel era medio morena. Su padre también era alto, tenía el cabello azul marino y los ojos azul claro; era muy trabajador pero lo poco que ganaba lo invertía en el alcohol. Era una persona muy violenta y muy a menudo golpeaba a Milo.**

**Cuando Milo llegó a casa intentó pasar inadvertido ante sus padres por el perrito pero desgraciadamente no lo logró. Su padre lo escuchó llegar e inmediatamente fue a verlo. Al ver lo que traía en los brazos se enojó.**

**- ¿Pero que demonios es eso? - preguntó el padre gritando**

**- Es un perrito y esta lastimado - contestó Milo asustado dando un paso hacia atrás - ¿Puedo quedármelo mientras se recupera?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Crees que tenemos suficiente dinero como para cuidar de ese maldito animal? Muy apenas te podemos cuidar a ti, mocoso malagradecido - y al decir esto le dio una bofetada que lo tiró al suelo.**

**Milo se levantó y corrió en dirección a la puerta pero su padre logró agarrarlo del cabello**

**- ¿Con que te quieres largar, eh? ¡¡¡Pues lárgate!!! ¡¡¡Aquí ya no te queremos!!! **

**Milo intentó safarse pero antes de lograrlo su padre abrió la puerta y lo aventó. Su madre estaba observando todo desde la cocina con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y antes de que el señor cerrara la puerta, éste le grita a Milo**

**- ¡Y no te queremos volver a ver por aquí!**

**Y dicho esto la puerta se cerró frente a sus ojos. No lo pudo evitar, una inmensa tristeza invadió a Milo y empezó a llorar silenciosamente y por unos minutos se quedó sentado en lugar donde había caído, pero después se dio cuenta de que sus padres hablaban en serio. Se levantó y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche. Después de unos minutos vio a una pequeña familia y el niño que los acompañaba vio al perrito que traía en brazos.**

**- Papi, quiero un perrito - dijo el niño al mismo tiempo que jalaba la camisa de su padre**

**- Si, esta bien tesoro - le contesta su padre**

**Al escuchar eso, Milo se dirigió hacia ellos**

**- Si quieres ten este, sólo que tiene una patita lastimada pero estoy seguro de que cuidaran bien de él - dijo Milo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa**

**- ¿Puedo? - preguntó el niño a su mamá y después dirigió su mirada a su papá**

**- Claro que sí - diciendo esto la señora, Milo le entrega el perrito al niño y éste lo agarra con mucho cuidado**

**- Gracias - dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y Milo no pudo evitar el sonreír también.**

**La familia se alejó y Milo no podía dejar de sonreír aunque no duró mucho tiempo con la sonrisa en su rostro y cuando la familia se perdió en una esquina se volteó hacia el horizonte para ver el atardecer y de pronto sintió una extraña presencia detrás de él.**


	2. Llegada al Santuario

_**Capitulo 2: Llegada al Santuario**_

**Milo se volteó lentamente, un poco asustado y detrás de él había una persona alta con el cabello verde, no se podía ver el rostro porque llevaba una máscara blanca; también traía puesto un casco dorado y una túnica blanca.**

**- Dime niño¿como te llamas? - preguntó el extraño**

**- Milo, señor - contestó, con desconfianza**

**- Y ¿cuantos años tienes?**

**- Siete, señor**

**- He estado observándote durante los últimos cinco días y, por lo que vi hoy, no tienes un lugar donde pasar la noche**

**- Si, así es - contestó Milo con tristeza**

**- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?**

**Milo se quedó callado, pensando por un par de minutos. No conocía a esa persona, pero algo le decía que no era una mala persona.**

**- ¿A donde? - preguntó Milo un poco inseguro - ¿cuales son sus intenciones?**

**- Te llevaré al Santuario de Athena... claro, siempre y cuando quieras venir... y con respecto a mis intenciones... tengo pensado convertirte en un caballero que luche a favor de la justicia.**

**Milo se quedó atónito, sorprendido, no sabía que decir ni que pensar, simplemente no sabía que hacer. **_Lo más seguro es que eso sería mejor que pasar la noche a la intemperie _**pensó.**

**- Esta bien, acepto - respondió después de un rato e igual de inseguro - y a todo esto ¿quien es usted?**

**- Soy el patriarca del Santuario. Mi nombre es Shion. Sígueme, te mostraré el camino.**

**Milo lo siguió. Mientras caminaba iba pensando en muchas cosas. No sabía si hacía lo correcto o no en todo caso le parecía mejor que dormir en un lugar inseguro, pero nada le aseguraba que el santuario fuese seguro. Mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas sintió demasiada hambre y se dio cuenta de que no había comido nada desde el medio día.**

**- Supongo que debes tener hambre; - dijo Shion de improviso lo cual sorprendió mucho a Milo haciéndolo levantar la vista del suelo - no te preocupes en el Santuario hay comida, allí podrás comer algo**

**- Gracias**

**El camino era largo y difícil. Era una gran pendiente con muchas trampas y en muchas ocasiones Milo estuvo a punto de caerse. El sol ya se había ocultado por completo, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la luna acababa de salir y del oeste llegaba la suave brisa marina. Mientras más cerca del Santuario se encontraban, Milo estaba más seguro de que la decisión que acababa de tomar había sido la correcta.**

**- Hemos llegado - anunció Shion**

**La entrada del Santuario estaba vigilada por una gran cantidad de guardias todos ellos vestidos con camisetas y pantalón deportivo verde seco que a la vez contaban con casco, una pequeña armadura que protegía el área del corazón, rodilleras y estaban armados con lanzas.**

**- Buenas noches, señor - dijeron todos los guardias al unísono a Shion**

**- Buenas noches - respondió**

**Milo jamás había visto a tantos guardias juntos. Había visto uno o dos en la ciudad, pero nunca tantos. Cuando entraron, Milo se asombró aun más al ver el coliseo.**

**- Aquí va a ser donde entrenes de ahora en adelante - dijo Shion señalando una gran construcción redonda muy parecida al coliseo romano. Milo solo dedicaba a ver con una expresión llena de asombro, sus ojos azules no dejaban de mirar a todos lados.**

**Shion condujo a Milo hacia un área llena de pequeñas casas, todas ellas del mismo tamaño. Shion lo llevó hacía una de las que estaba en la primera fila al centro.**

**- Aquí será donde vas a dormir - dijo**

**- Si, señor - contestó Milo sin dejar de admirar el lugar**

**- Desde que veníamos pude notar que tenías hambre - Milo se volteó a verlo - Si quieres comer algo, en la bodega encontrarás comida - Shion señaló hacia la casa más grande - La bodega se encuentra en la orilla a la derecha, es el cuarto más grande; de todos modos hay un poco de comida en esta casa.**

**Shion se alejó y Milo entró en el cuarto. El cuarto tenía lo necesario: una cama, una mesa, una cajonera, un baño completo, un pequeño refrigerador y una pequeña estufa. Al lado derecho de la estufa había una pequeña despensa con todas las especias necesarias para cocinar y huevos; arriba se encontraban tres pequeños departamentos en los que había platos, vasos y sartenes y a la izquierda había un pequeño lavabo para lavar los trastes. Sobre la cama había una ropa muy parecida a la de los guardias que protegían la puerta, sólo que no tenía el casco, se veía más ligera y era de color verde opaco.**

**Milo empezó a buscar la comida. En el refrigerador encontró manzanas, naranjas, leche, un poco de jamón y salchicha, queso, tortillas, limones y agua. Sobre el refrigerador había una canasta de tamaño regular que contenía cajas de cereal, pan integral y bolsas de sopa**. _Parece como si me esperaran _**pensó.**

**Tomó una manzana del refrigerador y se la comió en un instante. Entró en el baño y vio que había un cepillo de dientes y una pasta dental. Se cepilló los dientes y se fue a acostar. Había tenido un día difícil por lo que se durmió enseguida.**


	3. Recorrido por el Santuario

_**Capitulo 3: Recorrido por el Santuario**_

**Milo se levantó muy temprano ese día ya que tenía mucha curiosidad por ver el lugar a la luz del día. Después de que se bañó y se cambió, decidió ver más detalladamente el cuarto, empezando por la cajonera. Al abrirla quedó perplejo y a simple vista parecía que toda le quedaba a la perfección, igual que la que había visto en la cama la noche anterior. Una vez que hubo terminado de ver la cajonera, se dirigió hacia la estufa y empezó a prepararse su desayuno.**

**Cuando terminó de desayunar, decidió salir para ver mejor el Santuario. Al salir, un joven de ojos y cabello azul marino, más oscuro que el de él, se le acercó**

**- Vamos, tenemos que ir a entrenar - le dijo el joven**

**- ¿A entrenar? - preguntó Milo un poco desconcertado**

**- Era de esperarse que no supieras nada ya que eres nuevo aquí. Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Camus, mucho gusto**

**- Hola, mi nombre es Milo - ambos se dieron la mano en señal de saludo**

**- ¿De donde vienes?**

**- Soy de aquí de Atenas ¿y tú?**

**- Yo vengo de Francia**

**- ¿Tu también estas aquí para convertirte en caballero?**

**- Si, estoy entrenando para convertirme en caballero dorado - contesto Camus con mucho orgullo**

**- ¿Ca... Caballero Dorado? - preguntó Milo un poco sacado de onda y enarcando la cejas**

**- Sí, veras, hay 3 clases de caballeros. Los de más bajo rango y poder son los caballeros de bronce, de ahí le siguen los caballeros de plata y por último están los caballeros dorados que son considerados los más fuertes. Si quieres ser un caballero dorado tendrás que entrenar mucho y muy duro. Cada clase o tipo de caballero usa una armadura diferente. Las armaduras de bronce son las más frágiles y las doradas las más resistentes.**

**- ¿Y como le hago para obtener una armadura?**

**- Sólo dile al patriarca**

**En ese momento llegó el patriarca. Camus le hizo una reverencia y se retiró.**

**- Dime ¿que signo eres? - preguntó Shion en cuanto Camus se hubo retirado**

**- Soy escorpión - respondió Milo un poco extrañado por la pregunta**

**- Bien, por lo que he estado observando me he dado cuenta que tienes un gran potencial para ser un caballero dorado.**

**Milo se quedó mirando con una expresión que solo denotaba asombro puro. Siempre se había considerado una persona débil o cuando menos sus padres se lo hacían creer así. Shion empezó a caminar y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera lo cual hizo Milo sin titubear.**

**- Supongo que Camus ya te explicó sobre los rangos de caballero**

**- Sí, así es**

**- ¿Y sabes cuantas armaduras son en total?**

**- No**

**- Te lo diré. En total hay 88 armaduras, cada una representa una constelación. De bronce hay 48, de plata hay 24 y de oro solamente hay 12. Las armaduras doradas representan a los 12 signos del zodiaco, por lo tanto, para poder vestir una armadura dorada tienes que ser del signo que representa la armadura. También tienes que moverte a la velocidad de la luz y tienes que despertar tu 7° sentido.**

**- ¿Moverme... a la velocidad de la luz?... eso es imposible - dijo Milo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba**

**- No, no es imposible.**

**Después de un rato llegaron al coliseo. Dentro había muchas personas entrenando, entre ellos Camus. El patriarca les habló a todos y enseguida todos dejaron de entrenar y se voltearon hacia el patriarca.**

**- Les quiero avisar que hay un nuevo aprendiz a caballero. Su nombre es Milo y entrenará para obtener la armadura dorada de escorpión. Trátenlo bien y muéstrenle el resto del Santuario.**

**El patriarca se retiró y la mayoría volvió a entrenar. Sólo tres personas se acercaron incluido Camus.**

**- Hola, mi nombre es Aioria y soy aspirante a caballero dorado de Leo - dijo un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos azul marino**

**- Y yo soy Mu y estoy aquí por la armadura de Aries - dijo el otro joven de cabello largo de color lila y ojos verde oscuro**

**- ¿Porque no entrenas con nosotros? - le preguntó Aioria**

**- Sí, esta bien - respondió Milo un poco inseguro**

**- Bien - dijo Camus con alegría**

**Los cuatro se adentraron más al coliseo y más que entrenar, se pusieron a platicar para conocerse mejor. A pesar de que Aioria, Mu y Camus ya habían pasado un tiempo juntos, no se conocían bien, sólo sabían sus nombres y por cual armadura aspiraban. **

**- ¿De donde eres Milo? - preguntó Aioria**

**- De aquí de Atenas ¿y tu? **

**- También. Y tu Camus ¿de donde eres?**

**- De Francia**

**- ¿Y tu Mu? - preguntó Milo**

**- Soy del Tibet**

**Y así se la pasaron la mayor parte del día. Anduvieron por casi todo el Santuario. Cuando el sol se puso en el horizonte, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos.**

**- Hasta mañana a todos - dijo Aioria**

**- Hasta mañana Aioria - respondieron todos al mismo tiempo**

**Una vez dentro de su cuarto, Milo se puso a pensar en muchas cosas, pero en especial en los nuevos amigos que había hecho.**


	4. El Nuevo Caballero

_**Capitulo 4: El Nuevo Caballero**_

**Ya había pasado un mes desde que Milo llegó al Santuario. En ese lapso de tiempo ya había alcanzado el séptimo sentido un par de veces y sólo una vez se había podido mover a la velocidad de la luz. Los entrenamientos eran difíciles y cansados, desde que salía el sol hasta que se ocultaba y sólo tenían un receso de 30 minutos para comer. Mu y Aioria tenían maestro, así que ellos entrenaban a parte. El maestro de Mu era Shion, el patriarca del Santuario; y el de Aioria era su hermano Aioros, quien era el caballero dorado de Sagitario.**

**Milo y Camus eran los que mejor se llevaban de los cuatro; mientas que Mu y Aioria entrenaban con sus respectivos maestros, ellos lo hacían juntos todo el día. Cuando oscurecía todos se reunían en el coliseo para irse después a un cuarto a cenar. Para escoger el cuarto se ponían de acuerdo por la mañana antes de separarse.**

**Cierto día un hombre extraño había llegado al Santuario y al parecer ya había estado ahí puesto que ningún soldado había intentado detenerlo. Milo y Camus fueron los primeros en verlo pues ellos se habían ofrecido a ir por un poco de agua ya que ésta se había acabado. Cuando lo vieron lo primero que hicieron fue esconderse detrás de una gran roca. El extraño al parecer portaba una armadura, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba seguro debido a que estaba muy oscuro; tenía el cabello negro y corto y era alto.**

**Por lo que podían ver, el joven extrañaba el lugar y no apartaba la vista de donde se encontraba el cuarto del patriarca. Por un momento pensaron que era un enemigo y que estaba estudiando el lugar para después atacarlo.**

**- Milo, tenemos que avisarle a los otros - dijo Camus susurrándole a Milo al oído - que tal si intenta atacarnos**

**- No, espera - dijo Milo mientras seguía viendo al joven - parece que va a hacer algo.**

**Y tenía razón, el joven levantó su mano derecha y después una ráfaga de luz salió hacia delante cortando un poco del lado izquierdo inferior de la montaña en donde se encontraban los aposentos del patriarca.**

**- Creo que aun me falta controlar un poco mi poder - dijo el joven un poco preocupado.**

**Milo y Camus se quedaron perplejos por el poder del joven y ambos se voltearon a ver uno al otro.**

**- Viste eso Camus... lanzó un ataque a la velocidad de la luz - dijo Milo muy asombrado y con los ojos muy abiertos - él debe de ser...**

**- Un caballero... dorado... - completó Camus igual de asombrado y con la misma expresión que Milo.**

**El joven se sobresaltó al oír las voces de los chicos y no tardó mucho en dar con ellos. Cuando Milo y Camus volvieron a postrar sus miradas en donde se encontraba el extraño se dieron cuenta que ya no estaba por lo que les invadió un poco de temor.**

**- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - preguntó el forastero**

**- ¡¿Que?! - contestaron al unísono muy sorprendidos y asustados. Lentamente fueron volteando la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz**

**- ¿Que quienes son ustedes? - Milo y Camus se quedaron callados, estaban tan asustados por lo que les pudiera hacer aquel hombre que no se les ocurrió decir nada.**

**- So... Somos aprendices a ca... caballero - dijo Milo armándose de valor después de un rato aunque con nerviosismo mientras que Camus le echaba una mirada muy desconcertada y el joven los miraba de manera extraña - ¿Quien...¿Quien es...¿Quien es usted?**

**- Soy Shura, caballero dorado de Capricornio - dijo el extraño con orgullo**

**Los chicos se miraron con una expresión que sólo denotaba asombro, y rápidamente volvieron a posar sus miradas en el joven caballero que estaba parado frente a ellos.**

**- Lo siento chicos, pero me tengo que retirar - dijo el caballero mientras se ponía su casco. Mientras se alejaba, Milo y Camus lo miraban con asombro y admiración.**

**- Algún día seré caballero dorado - dijo Camus que aún no salía de su asombro**

**- Yo también - dijo Milo**

**Se quedaron un rato sumidos en sus pensamientos, observando el camino que había tomado Shura, hasta que escucharon un grito.**

**- ¡¡¡CAMUS¡¡¡MILO!!!**

**- Eh? - dijeron al mismo tiempo**

**- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que están haciendo? - preguntó Aioria molesto - los hemos estado esperando desde hace casi media hora, nos estamos ahogando con la comida¿y el agua?**

**- ¿El... agua? - dijo Camus todavía en la nubes - ah! el agua¿donde está el agua Milo?**

**- Mmm... debe de estar... por aquí... - sus grandes ojos azules no dejaban de mirar a todos lados - Oh! ahí está - se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la roca en la que se habían escondido y después apareció con un galón de 5 litros lleno de agua.**

**- Por un momento pensé que se les había perdido - dijo Aioria un poco más calmado - ahora si díganme ¿qué es lo que estaban haciendo?**

**- Pues... que te parece si te lo decimos cuando estemos todos - contestó Camus - pues es algo casi imposible de creer ¿verdad Milo?**

**- Claro que si y lo más seguro es que nadie nos va a creer**

**- Esta bien - dijo Aioria no muy convencido**

**Los tres empezaron a caminar en dirección al cuarto de Mu y conforme se acercaban, la curiosidad de Aioria aumentaba y se podía notar porque cada vez iba más rápido. Cuando entraron, Mu les echó una mirada amenazadora a Milo y a Camus.**

**- ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? - preguntó Mu muy serio**

**- Si, ya díganoslo. Me dijeron que cuando estuviésemos todos me iban a contar el porque de su tardanza - dijo Aioria con algo de desesperación mientras se servía un vaso de agua.**

**- Bueno... - dijo Milo mientras intercambiaba una mirada de complicidad con Camus - se los diremos...**

**- La razón de nuestra tardanza fue... - empezó Camus**

**- ¡¡¡Un caballero Dorado!!! - gritaron al mismo tiempo Milo y Camus entusiasmados**

**- ¡¿QUE?! - contestaron Mu y Aioria muy sorprendidos**

**- Nos están mintiendo ¿verdad? - preguntó Mu con un poco de incredulidad**

**- No, es en serio - dijo Milo mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa**

**- ¿Por qué habríamos de mentirles con algo así? - preguntó Camus con la misma expresión que Milo**

**- Entre amigos no se miente - continuó Milo - y mucho menos con algo como esto - y dicho esto les guiñó un ojo**

**- ¿Y que caballero era? preguntaron Mu y Aioria con mucho interés y al mismo tiempo**

**- Era Capricornio - contestó Camus**

**- Se dijo llamar Shura de Capricornio - continuó Milo**

**- Y lo vimos lanzar un ataque - dijo Camus orgulloso**

**- Y muy poderoso - le siguió Milo**

**- Y muy rápido - dijo Camus**

**- Tan rápido como la luz - agregó Milo**

**- Vaya - susurró Aioria muy sorprendido**

**A pesar de que Aioria tenía como hermano a un caballero dorado, le resultaba impresionante que Milo y Camus se hubiesen encontrado con uno. Sin embargo Mu tenía el privilegio de ver más cosas por ser discípulo del patriarca y lo que veía se los contaba. Los cuatro solo conocían a 2 caballeros dorados: Aioros de Sagitario y a Saga de Géminis, aunque a este ultimo sólo Mu lo había visto y los otros tres sólo lo habían oído mencionar por su amigo.**

**Después de que acabaron de comer cada cual se fue a sus respectivos cuartos. Una vez estando dentro de su cuarto, Milo se puso a pensar mucho en ese caballero dorado que acaba de ver ese día y lo mucho que anhelaba llegar a serlo. Se puso su ropa de dormir, - que consistía en una ropa muy similar a la que usaba para entrenar, solamente que esta no contaba con ningún tipo de protección, era un short en lugar de pantalón y de color azul marino, lo que hacía que resaltara aun mas el color azul de sus ojos - se cepilló los dientes y se acostó en la cama.**

**- Milo de escorpión... - dijo para sí con voz soñadora - que bien se escucha...**

**Y con esa idea en la cabeza se quedó profundamente dormido.**


	5. Aspirantes a Caballero Dorado

_**Capitulo 5: Aspirantes a Caballero Dorado**_

**Ya había pasado una semana desde que Milo y Camus vieran al caballero dorado. Como era costumbre Mu siempre les llevaba información sobre lo que ocurría con su maestro, pero quien llevaba la información de Shura era Aioria puesto que su hermano Aioros era un buen amigo de él y había veces en las que entrenaban los tres juntos.**

**Esa mañana resultó ser un poco fría ya que se encontraban a mediados de Octubre. Milo lo que menos quería era levantarse de su cama pero lo tenía que hacer, así que se armó de una fuerza de voluntad muy grande y se levantó, se bañó, almorzó y después se dirigió al coliseo para ir a entrenar con los demás. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que había menos personas de lo habitual a pesar de que ya era un poco tarde y también le extrañó que Camus aun no hubiera llegado ya que él siempre era muy puntual.**

**Mientras que Milo se encontraba sumido en sus pensamiento y veía lo solo que se encontraba el coliseo, una persona se acercaba sigilosamente hacía él y sin previo aviso gritó.**

**- Buu!!!**

**- Ay Camus!! me asustaste - dijo Milo enfadado - no lo vuelvas a hacer**

**- Cálmate Milo, sólo fue una pequeña broma**

**- Si, claro... Oye ¿tu sabes porque está tan solo el coliseo?**

**- No, eso era justo lo que te iba a preguntar... cuando llegué no había nadie por lo que decidí dar una caminada por ahí y cuando regresé te vi ahí parado y decidí darte un susto para sacarte del trance lo cual funcionó muy bien**

**- Ja, ja, que graciosito**

**Ambos entraron al coliseo y empezaron a hacer el calentamiento, que consistía en correr, brincar, trotar, hacer sentidillas, lagartijas y estiramientos. Cuando terminaron empezaron a entrenar aunque no duraron mucho porque empezaron a sentir que las miradas de todos estaban dirigidas hacia ellos dos. Uno de ellos se acercó y se puso frente a ellos. El joven era de la misma edad que ellos dos, tenía el cabello corto y era de color azul marino (un poco más oscuro que el de Milo), los ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello y su mirada era un poco fría.**

**- Por lo que veo ustedes dos saben pelear muy bien - dijo el joven con un tono poco burlón**

**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó Camus muy serio mientras que Milo los observaba**

**- ¿Que no es obvio? Lo que quiero es pelear contigo Camus, ya que dicen que eres un buen oponente y quiero comprobarlo**

**- Con que es eso... la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de pelear el día de hoy y como verás estoy entrenando, así que por el momento no estoy disponible - dijo Camus con algo de superioridad**

**- ¿No será que me tienes miedo?**

**- ¿Miedo dices? No, en lo absoluto... pelear contigo sería como perder el tiempo... tu cosmos no es muy fuerte... ni siquiera para entrenar me sirves - dijo Camus con soberbia**

**- Camus... - murmuró Milo muy sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo**

**- Mmm... - el joven clavó su mirada en Milo - ¿Quién demonios eres tu?**

**- Milo**

**- Con que eres tu... ya había oído hablar de ti, fuiste el último en entrar al santuario y por ende debes de ser el más débil.**

**- No debería subestimarme tanto... - respondió Milo con coraje - tal vez haya sido el último en entrar pero en el tiempo que he estado aquí he entrenado arduamente y si no me equivoco es la décima vez que te veo por aquí.**

**- Cállate!!! - gritó el joven muy enojado mientras lanzaba un golpe directo a la cara de Milo pero éste lo esquivó con mucha facilidad, le asestó un golpe en el estomago y el joven cayó de rodillas en el suelo con las manos alrededor de su abdomen y con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.**

**- ¿Ya viste que no importa el tiempo que lleve aquí, sino el tiempo y el esfuerzo que le dedico a mis entrenamientos?**

**- Muy bien dicho Milo - dijo Camus mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda y miraba al joven arrodillado en el suelo**

**El joven se puso de pie, los miró por un rato y después les sonrió**

**- Saben, me han enseñado algo el día de hoy... - Milo y Camus se miraron uno al otro algo sorprendidos - no debo confiarme demasiado en una pelea porque podría perder... de ahora en adelante entrenaré más para convertirme en un gran caballero dorado**

**- ¡¿Tu también estas aquí para convertirte en caballero dorado?! - preguntaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo**

**- Si... ¿por qué? - preguntó el joven extrañado por la reacción de los dos**

**- Porque pensábamos que solamente había cuatro aspirantes a caballero dorado, incluyéndonos - dijo Camus sin salir del asombro**

**- ¿Por cual armadura eres aspirante? - preguntó Milo con mucha curiosidad**

**- Cáncer ¿y ustedes?**

**- Escorpión**

**- Acuario**

**- Y ¿quienes son los otros dos aspirantes a caballero?**

**- Aries y Leo - contestó Milo**

**- De casualidad ¿no sabes si hay más aparte de nosotros cinco? - preguntó Camus con mucho interés.**

**- Hay otros tres**

**- ¿Y sabes por cual armadura están entrenando?- preguntó Milo**

**- Sí, son Tauro, Virgo y Piscis... pero el aspirante a Virgo no esta aquí y el de piscis ya casi se va al lugar en donde va adquirir la armadura**

**- ¿Y sabes sus nombres? - preguntó Camus**

**- No, eso no le sé... lo único que sé es que el aspirante a Virgo es alguien especial y entrena en algún lugar de la India**

**- Yo sé algo sobre el aspirante a Tauro - dijo un joven alto de cabello castaño oscuro y corto, ojos de color café oscuro y con una mirada bonachona que se encontraba a unos pocos metros detrás de ellos y después de un momento se acercó a ellos**

**- ¿Y que es lo que sabes sobre él? - preguntó Milo muy interesado**

**- ¿Lo conoces? - pregunto Camus con el mismo interés**

**- Sí, claro que lo conozco... porque ese... soy yo - dijo con cierta timidez el joven que se acababa de acercar a ellos**

**- ¿Eres tu?... que emoción... ¿no lo crees Milo? ya conocimos a dos aspirantes más en un solo día - dijo Camus muy emocionado**

**- Por supuesto que si...- contestó Milo igualmente emocionado - . a todo esto... aun no conocemos sus nombres... ¿como se llaman?**

**- Mi nombre es Aldebarán - dijo el aspirante a Tauro**

**- Y el mío es Jovanni - dijo el aspirante a Cáncer**

**Después de un rato de estar conversando, los cuatro decidieron entrenar juntos para aprovechar mejor el tiempo y así obtener mejores resultados. Cuando se llegó la hora del receso, los cuatro se fueron a las gradas del coliseo para comer y seguir platicando. Fue así como Milo y Camus se dieron cuenta de que Aldebarán era de Brasil y Jovanni de Italia y ambos eran de la misma edad que ellos. Cuando terminaron de comer no fueron a entrenar enseguida sino que siguieron en su conversación y así se la pasaron durante horas.**

**Cuando se llegó el atardecer Aldebarán fue el primero en retirarse y después de una hora lo hizo Jovanni dejando a Milo y a Camus solos de nuevo. Ellos se quedaron un rato más ahí esperando a Mu y a Aioria ya que siempre se veían en ese lugar para luego irse los cuatro juntos a cenar en el cuarto al que quedaban de ir. Cuando el cielo ya estaba completamente estrellado llegaron Mu y Aioria y después de fueron los cuatro juntos hacia el cuarto de Milo para ir a cenar.**

**Llegando al cuarto de Milo empezaron a preparar la cena que consistía en un pequeño plato de frutas y una cazuela de cereal.**

**- Les tenemos una buena noticia - dijo Milo con una gran sonrisa en los labios**

**- ¿Cual es? - preguntó Mu**

**- Conocimos a dos aspirantes a caballero dorado - contestó Camus muy tranquilo mientras que Mu y Aioria se quedaron con la boca abierta y con la cuchara a punto de llegar a la boca**

**- ¿Qué? - preguntó Aioria una vez que volvió en sí - ¿están hablando enserio?**

**- Por supuesto que si - dijo Milo mientras se echaba otra cucharada de cereal**

**- ¿Por qué siempre que les traemos este tipo de noticia no nos creen? - preguntó Camus muy indignado - lo mismo pasó cuando les dijimos sobre Shura¿lo recuerdan? - dicho esto se llevó un trozo de manzana a la boca.**

**- ¿y quienes son? - preguntó Mu con gran interés**

**- Jovanni, aspirante de Cáncer - dijo Milo**

**- Y Aldebarán, aspirante de Tauro - continuó Camus**

**- También nos dieron un poco de información sobre otros dos - les informó Milo mientras se comía un gajo de naranja**

**- ¿Sobre quienes? - preguntaron Aioria y Mu al mismo tiempo**

**- Virgo y Piscis - les dijo Camus - pero no nos dieron nombres, solo nos dijeron que el aspirante a Virgo era alguien especial que entrenaba en algún lugar de la India y que el aspirante a Piscis ya casi se va al lugar en donde conseguirá la armadura.**

**- Vaya - murmuró Mu - ¿y cuando podremos conocer a Aldebarán y a Jovanni?**

**- Pues también entrenan ahí en el coliseo, yo creo que mañana - contestó Milo**

**- Pues entonces mañana iremos al coliseo todos juntos - dijo Aioria muy entusiasmado**

**Cuando terminaron de cenar se pusieron a recoger sus platos y le ayudaron a Milo a lavarlos. Después de lavarlos, secarlos y acomodarlos se despidieron y cada cual se fue a su respectivo cuarto para descansar.**

**Después de que todos se retiraron, Milo se fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes, se puso la pijama, se acostó y después de un rato se quedó profundamente dormido.**


	6. Saga, Un Triste y Noble Caballero

**_Capitulo 6: Saga, un Triste y Noble Caballero_**

_Todo estaba oscuro, hacía demasiado y muy a lo lejos se oían risas y una alegre conversación. Milo intentó ir hacia ella pero por más que caminaba en dirección al ruido no lograba dar con ellos. De pronto logró identificar una voz... era la voz de su padre que le gritaba que se fuera, que no lo quería volver a ver, que ya no lo quería..._

**Milo se despertó sudando y con lágrimas en los ojos, se quedó un buen rato sentado sobre la cama viendo la pared. Cuando logró salir del trance rompió a llorar, porque por más mal que lo trataron sus papas él los quería pero aún no lograba aceptar la idea de que ellos a él no. Después de que dejó de llorar decidió salir a caminar un rato ya que no se podía dormir. Se levantó, se puso sus zapatos, se dirigió a la puerta y salió. Aun estaba oscuro y el cielo seguía atiborrado de estrellas, además de que soplaba una suave brisa fresca proveniente del mar Mediterráneo, algo muy característico del mes de Octubre.**

**Primero se dirigió al coliseo y una vez llegando allí, no entro inmediatamente sino que se quedó un buen rato observándolo y se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba de esa manera, de hecho, no había llorado desde que llegó al Santuario y sintió un poco de consuelo por eso. También se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de buenos amigos y todos lo habían apoyado desde el primer día. Ahora estaba más que seguro que el haber ido a ese lugar fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.**

**Después de unos minutos de observar el coliseo y de pensar en todo lo bueno que le había dado el Santuario, Milo emprendió el viaje de regreso a su cuarto pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso vio frente a él un hombre alto, de cabello largo. Milo se quedó observándolo con cierto temor pero casi de inmediato ese temor desapareció porque el hombre que estaba frente a él era sin duda un caballero por lo que cayó en la cuenta de que no podía hacerle daño.**

**- ¿Qué no deberías de estar descansando, niño? - le preguntó el caballero mientras se acercaba a él.**

**- Si - contestó Milo una vez que el caballero estuvo frente a él y ya de cerca distinguió que el color de la cabellera era igual que la de él - lo que pasa es que no podía dormir y decidí salir a caminar un rato**

**- Lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir porque supongo que mañana tienes entrenamiento ¿no es así?**

**- Sí, así es. No se preocupe por eso, yo ya me iba a dormir**

**- Por cierto¿como te llamas?**

**- Milo... ¿y usted? - preguntó después de pensarlo un poco y con un poco de inseguridad**

**- Saga, pero mejor háblame de tu¿te parece bien?**

**- Sí**

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí en el Santuario?**

**- Poco más de un mes**

**- ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu cuarto?**

**- Sí**

**Milo y Saga comenzaron a caminar, primero de manera rápida pero después fueron desacelerando el paso al grado de parecer que iban contando los pasos. Milo iba cabizbajo, triste por el sueño que había tenido esa noche, mientras que Saga no dejaba de observarlo.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? - preguntó Saga de repente dejando ambos de caminar - desde que te encontré te vi un poco triste**

**- Nada - contestó Milo sin apartar la vista del suelo**

**- ¿Seguro?, porque tu mirada dice todo lo contrario**

**- No, la verdad es que no me siento muy bien - dijo Milo con un hilo de voz**

**- ¿Quieres decirme que es lo que tienes? - preguntó Saga mientras se ponía a la altura de Milo y colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. Milo observó la mano de Saga y después dirigió la mirada a su cara. Luego de unos segundos las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus grandes y tristes ojos azules, y al verlo en ese estado, Saga lo abrazó, lo que provocó que Milo rompiera en llanto.**

**Después de un rato, Milo se quedó dormido en los brazos de Saga y éste decidió llevarlo a su cuarto, pero el problema era que no sabía donde estaba así que lo llevó al de él, el cual se encontraba más cerca de los aposentos del patriarca. Al llegar, Saga lo acomodó en su cama y él se acostó en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba a metro y medio de la cama. Saga seguía preguntándose que era lo que tenía Milo cuando éste despertó.**

**- ¿Donde estoy? - preguntó Milo un poco desconcertado**

**- Estas en mi cuarto... - Saga se sentó en el sillón - ¿ya te sientes mejor?**

**- Sí, gracias por todo - Milo hizo una breve pausa - será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto ya te he causado muchos problemas - se levantó y se dirigió hacía la puerta.**

**- ¿Gustas que te acompañe?**

**- Sí**

**Ambos salieron y para sorpresa de Milo se encontraban en el área en donde los caballeros dorados pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo, en el lugar denominado "Las 12 casas del Zodiaco". Él había escuchado a Mu hablar sobre dicho lugar ya que a veces Mu tenía la oportunidad de ir hacia allí. Por lo que pudo observar Milo, los cuartos de los caballeros dorados se encontraban frente a ese lugar. En total eran doce cuartos y cada uno tenía un símbolo en la parte superior de la puerta que representaba un signo del zodiaco.**

**Saga y Milo se dirigieron primero hacia al coliseo para que Milo se orientara y después se dirigieron hacia el sur, que era por donde se encontraban los cuartos de los aspirantes a caballero. Cuando llegaron, ambos se quedaron viendo el lugar fijamente; por una parte Saga lo veía con melancolía ya que se acordó de cuando él entrenaba por la armadura de Géminis, mientras que Milo lo veía como un lugar en donde podría salir adelante y con la esperanza de que algún día se convertiría en caballero.**

**- Milo...**

**- Eh!**

**- Creo que ya debes de entrar**

**- Sí**

**Milo se despidió de Saga y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto. Una vez adentro se fue directamente a la cama. Cuando estaba dispuesto a dormirse se dio cuenta de que había algo en Saga que le llamaba mucho la atención pero no sabía a ciencia cierta que era. Recordó cuando estuvieron en el coliseo y fue cuando se dio cuenta: Saga tenía una mirada triste, como si algo le atormentara y ahora que lo pensaba mejor se preguntaba por qué estaba en el coliseo.**

**- Seguramente el también no se podía dormir - pensó en voz alta**

**Y sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido.**


	7. La Reunion de los Aspirantes a Caballero

**_Capitulo 7: La Reunion de los Aspirantes a Caballero_**

**- Milo... Milo... MILO!!**

**Camus no dejaba de zarandearlo y de llamarlo pero éste continuaba dormido y no tuvo más remedio que echarle agua para que despertara. Cuando se la echó, Milo despertó bruscamente intentando quitarse el agua con las manos e intentando saber quien había sido capaz de hacerle tal cosa**

**- Milo... ¿ya te diste cuenta de lo tarde que es? - dijo Camus apurándolo**

**- ¿Que dices? - contestó Milo más dormido que despierto**

**- Que ya es tarde - le respondió con cierta desesperación mientras le quitaba las sábanas de encima y las tiraba al suelo**

**- ¿Que tan tarde? - preguntó bostezando y estirándose, intentando desamodorrarse**

**- Ya casi es medio día**

**- ¿Que? - Milo dejó de estirarse y se levantó de un salto, cogió un cambio de ropa de la cajonera y se dirigió al baño**

**- Milo... me tenías preocupado... es raro cuando llegas tarde a entrenar... ¿que fue lo que te pasó? - pregunto Camus preocupado**

**- No me pasó nada... sólo me quedé dormido, no debes preocuparte - contestó Milo con mucha naturalidad como si en realidad no hubiera pasado nada.**

**Después de unos pocos segundos, Milo salió del baño cambiado y peinado, se dirigió al refrigerador y tomó una manzana la cual se la comió en instante.**

**- ¿Estas seguro que no pasó nada anoche después de que nos fuimos? - preguntó Camus un poco menos preocupado - parece como si te hubieras desvelado, tienes los ojos hinchado**

**- Estoy bien... lo que pasa es que anoche batallé un poco para dormirme, eso es todo... - contestó Milo viéndolo directamente a los ojos - mejor hay que irnos**

**- Por cierto... Mu y Aioria también nos están esperando, recuerda que ahora habíamos quedado de ir con Aldebarán y con Jovanni los cuatro juntos**

**- Oh, es cierto... - Milo se llevó una mano a la frente - ya no me acordaba**

**- ¿Seguro que estas bien?**

**- Sí**

**Ambos salieron y se dirigieron al coliseo corriendo. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Mu, Aioria, Aldebarán y Jovanni, todos desesperados por la tardanza de Milo.**

**- ¿Se puede saber que fue lo que te pasó, Milo? - preguntó Aioria enojado - te estuvimos esperando por horas y tu dormido¿que hiciste después de que nos fuimos?**

**- No hice nada... lo que pasó fue que no me podía dormir... simplemente no me llegaba el sueño... lo siento**

**- Bueno... eso ya no importa, lo importante es que ya está aquí - dijo Mu - será mejor que entremos**

**Los seis entraron al coliseo**

**- Milo...**

**- ¿Mande?**

**- ¿Seguro que estas bien? - preguntó Camus en voz baja y todavía preocupado por su amigo**

**- Ya te dije que sí - respondió Milo también en voz baja y después le guiñó un ojo aunque Camus no se quedó muy convencido**

**Una vez dentro, los seis se dirigieron a las gradas y se sentaron: Mu, Aioria y Aldebarán en la primera grada mientras que Milo, Camus y Jovanni se sentaron en el suelo. A diferencia del día anterior ese día estaba tan lleno como siempre.**

**El resto del día se la pasaron platicando, aunque Milo pensaba en lo que había pasado la noche anterior que en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo, aunque de vez en cuando participaba en ella. Había momentos en los que Milo solo observaba fijamente el suelo, otros en los que fingía estar poniendo atención y otros en los que estaba escuchando y participando. Camus se dio cuenta de eso por lo que había ratos en los que observaba preocupado a Milo, especialmente cuando éste miraba el suelo.**

**Cuando anocheció, el coliseo estaba desierto, salvo por los seis amigos que se encontraban platicando. Unos minutos después de que el coliseo estuviera vacío, los seis se dirigieron hacia el área de los cuartos. Durante el recorrido Mu iba platicando con Aldebarán y Aioria con Jovanni. Milo miraba a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo a o alguien y Camus no dejaba de mirarlo con preocupación.**

**- Que les parece si cenamos o en el cuarto de Aldebarán o en el Jovanni? - preguntó Aioria una vez que llegaron**

**- Por mí esta bien que cenemos en el mío - respondió Aldebarán - a menos que...**

**- Bien, entonces cenaremos en el cuarto de Aldebarán - lo interrumpió Aioria**

**- Entonces será mejor que me sigan**

**El cuarto de Aldebarán se encontraba al fondo. Era de los que se encontraban al otro extremo del área de los cuartos. Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que era un poco más grande que el de ellos. Una vez dentro comenzaron a preparar la cena que no era otra cosa más que cereal acompañado de una quesadilla. Cada quien preparaba la suya y cuando terminaron se sentaron en el centro formando un círculo. Platicaban mientras comían, a veces contaban chistes y los que mas contaban eran Aioria y Jovanni. Cuando terminaron de cenar cada cual se fue a su cuarto.**

**- Que pasen buenas noches - les deseó Aldebarán**

**- Igualmente - respondieron todos al mismo tiempo**

**Cada quien agarró por su lado debido a que los cuartos se encontraban en lugares muy diferentes. Milo estaba a punto de llegar a su cuarto cuando Camus le dio alcance.**

**- ¿Me puedes decir que tienes? preguntó Camus más preocupado que en la mañana - y no me vayas a decir que nada porque todo el día te he visto muy distante**

**- Te lo diré... sólo si me prometes no decírselo a nadie - contestó Milo muy serio**

**- Está bien... prometo no decírselo a nadie**

**- Bien - Milo tomó a Camus de la muñeca y lo llevó hacía adentro de su cuarto**

**- ¿Ahora si me vas a decir que tienes? - preguntó Camus una vez que estuvieron dentro**

**- Anoche soñé con mi papá - contestó Milo casi al borde de las lágrimas - soñé que me decía que me fuera, que no me quería volver a ver... - Milo hizo una pausa - en otras palabras que ya no me quería - las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas - pero hay no acabó todo... como no podía dormir, salí a caminar un rato y sin darme cuenta llegué hasta el coliseo... - hizo otra breve pausa - cuando me disponía volver, me encontré con un caballero dorado... - hizo otra pausa, pero esta vez más larga - Su nombre era Saga, caballero dorado de Géminis... en ese momento no me di cuenta... pero después de analizarlo el día de hoy, ese caballero tiene una mirada triste.**

**- ¿Quieres... - y antes de que terminara la pregunta, Milo se dejó caer de rodillas hecho un mar de llanto y Camus se limitó a abrazarlo**

**Después de unos minutos, Milo se tranquilizó un poco, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Cuando salió ya traía la pijama puesta y sin decir una palabra se fue directo a la cama y se acostó.**

**- ¿Quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas? - preguntó Camus un poco triste por su amigo**

**- Sí, por favor... te lo agradecería mucho - contesto Milo muy deprimido**

**No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Milo ya estaba profundamente dormido por lo que Camus salió sigilosamente para no despertarlo y la gran tristeza que sentía por su amigo hizo que saliera con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**- Hasta mañana - dijo Camus mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta y miraba con tristeza a su amigo que en ese momento dormía plácidamente.**


	8. La Partida de Mu

**_Capitulo 8: La Partida de Mu_**

**Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Milo conoció a Saga. Esa mañana se levantó muy temprano debido a que uno de sus amigos ya se iba a ir al lugar en donde iba a conseguir su armadura. Se trataba de Mu quien iba a ser enviado a un lugar llamado Jamir para que terminara con su entrenamiento y así poder obtener la armadura dorada de Aries, la cual había pertenecido a su maestro muchos años atrás.**

**Era una mañana fresca debido a que ya se encontraban a principios de Noviembre y el sol no calentaba a pesar de que el cielo estuviera despejado, además de que había una suave brisa fresca proveniente del Mediterráneo.**

**Milo estaba terminando de desayunar cuando alguien empezó a tocar su puerta. Antes de abrir la puerta se terminó su almuerzo y una vez que lo hizo se dirigió a abrirla.**

**- ¿Por que tardaste tanto en abrir? - reclamó Camus - por si no te has dado cuenta esta haciendo frío aquí afuera.**

**- Je je... lo siento... es que estaba terminando de desayunar.**

**- ¿Ya estas listo? - preguntó Camus**

**- Sí**

**Milo cerró la puerta y los dos se dirigieron al coliseo donde estaban Aioria, Aldebarán y Jovanni esperándolos para despedir a Mu juntos. Cuando Milo y Camus llegaron a dicho lugar saludaron a sus tres amigos y después los cinco se dirigieron a la entrada del Santuario en donde se iban a despedir de Mu. Una vez llegando a la entrada tuvieron que esperar unos minutos. Llegando Mu todos fueron a rodearlo y de uno en uno fueron despidiéndose de él.**

**- Te vamos a extrañar mucho Mu - dijo Aioria con tristeza**

**- Y yo a ustedes - contestó Mu casi al borde de las lágrimas**

**- Pero no hay que ponerse triste por que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver... - dijo Milo intentando no mostrar mucha tristeza - ya lo verán**

**- Milo tiene razón... tarde o temprano nos volveremos a reunir - dijo Jovanni lleno de confianza**

**- Y cuando eso suceda va a ser un día muy especial - concluyó Aldebarán**

**- Gracias por su apoyo amigos**

**- Ándale niño, que no tenemos todo el día - dijo uno de los guardias que escoltaban a Mu con cierto aire de desesperación y enojo y los seis compañeros lo voltearon a ver con ojos de reproche por lo que el guardia no le quedó de otra más que esperar.**

**- Échale muchas ganas Mu para que muy pronto obtengas tu armadura - dijo Milo mientras lo abrazaba y se le salían un par de lágrimas**

**- Aquí te estaremos esperando todos con nuestras armaduras puestas - dijo Camus mientras lo abrazaba**

**- Te cuidas mucho y no nos vayas a olvidar - dijo Aioria mientras hacía lo mismo que los otros dos**

**- Cuídate mucho y jamás te des por vencido - dijo Aldebarán repitiendo lo mismo que habían hecho todos hasta el momento**

**- Recuerda que tienes amigos que siempre te apoyarán - dijo Jovanni haciendo lo mismo que todos**

**- Gracias, tomaré en cuenta todos sus consejos - contestó Mu - igual ustedes échenle muchas ganas a sus entrenamientos. Adiós y nunca me olviden que yo no tengo planeado hacerlo - y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se marchó en dirección al puerto de la ciudad de Atenas.**

**Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que no lo volverían a ver hasta dentro de 10 años. Cuando Mu se perdió de la vista de sus amigos, estos regresaron de nuevo al Santuario todos ellos con lágrimas en los ojos pero felices porque su amigo había pasado a otro nivel en su entrenamiento.**

**De ahí en fuera el resto del día fue igual que siempre: Aioria se fue a entrenar con su hermano, mientras que Milo, Camus, Aldebarán y Jovanni se fueron a entrenar al coliseo. Ahora sólo quedaban cinco y de esa forma el grupo se iría desintegrando poco a poco hasta que cada quien quedara en un lugar diferente.**


	9. El Arduo Entrenamiento Ha Dado Frutos

_**Capitulo 9: El Arduo Entrenamiento ha Dado Frutos**_

**Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Milo ingresara al Santuario y ya era capaz de dominar tanto el séptimo sentido como la velocidad de la luz aunque aun terminaba muy agotado después de alcanzarlos tres veces seguidas. Después de la partida de Mu (la cual había sucedido hace una semana), el grupo empezó a dividirse: Jovanni dejó de ir a entrenar al coliseo, Aioria dejó de reunirse con ellos por las noches y era raro cuando lo hacía y Aldebarán empezó a separarse del grupo poco a poco. Los que siempre andaban juntos eran Milo y Camus y más después de que Milo le contara a Camus de su problema respecto a la relación que mantuvo con sus padres mientras vivió con ellos.**

**Milo y Camus se encontraban en el coliseo entrenando como era costumbre**

**- Vamos Camus, yo sé que puedes hacerlo - le decía Milo con ánimo - sé que puedes congelar esa roca, solo concéntrate**

**- Es muy difícil - dijo Camus mientras seguía elevando su cosmoenergía - especialmente con este calor**

**- No te rindas... sólo hazlo**

**- POLVO DE DIAMANTES - gritó Camus mientras un rayo blanco de cosmoenergía salía de sus manos y congelaba una roca que se encontraba frente a él. Milo se quedó boquiabierto.**

**- Sabía que podías hacerlo - dijo Milo después de un rato y dando brincos de alegría - fue espectacular**

**- Por fin me salió - dijo Camus todavía estupefacto por lo que acababa de hacer - ¡¡¡Por fin me salió Milo¡¿lo viste¡fue fantástico! - no dejaba de sonreír y de gritar y de la emoción tomó a Milo de las manos y ambos empezaron a brincar en círculos y sin dejar de reír o de gritar. Todos los que se encontraban en el coliseo no dejaban de mirarlos con cierta extrañeza y a la vez con cierta curiosidad - Ahora es tu turno, intenta hacer aquello que me mencionaste ayer.**

**- Bien, lo intentaré - dijo Milo con determinación y empezó a elevar su cosmoenergía y después de unos minutos en ese estado, la uña del dedo índice de la mano derecha comenzó a crecer y también fue adquiriendo un tono rojizo y conforme crecía iba adquiriendo la forma de un aguijón. Las gotas de sudor empezaron a rodar por su rostro debido al esfuerzo realizado.**

**- Vamos Milo, tu puedes hacerlo... - le decía Camus con entusiasmo y algo impaciente**

**- AGUJA ESCARLATA - gritó Milo al mismo tiempo que un pequeño rayo rojo salía de la uña que le había crecido en dirección a la roca que Camus acababa de congelar haciéndola añicos.**

**- ¡Fue fenomenal!... ¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo! - dijo Camus sin apartar la vista de lo poco que quedó de la roca, después la dirigió hacia Milo - !fue espectacular!**

**- ¡¡¡Por fin lo pude hacer Camus¡Al fin!, Aun no lo puedo creer - exclamó Milo sin apartar la mirada de la uña que empezaba a achicarse y cuando ésta volvió a la normalidad volvieron a agarrarse de la manos y a brincar en círculos gritando y riendo al mismo tiempo. Cuando se cansaron ambos se dejaron caer al suelo al mismo tiempo y sin parar de reír**

**- Estoy exhausto - dijo Camus mientras intentaba agarrar aire - ya no puedo más**

**- Igual yo - dijo Milo en las mismas condiciones que su compañero - ¿qué te parece si esto es todo por hoy?**

**- Me parece muy bien**

**Ambos se levantaron, se dirigieron a las gradas lentamente y se sentaron en la primera grada porque sus piernas ya no tenían la suficiente fuerza como para subir escalones de 50 centímetros de alto debido a que habían gastado toda su fuerza y energía al intentar hacer los ataques. Las personas que se encontraban en el coliseo no dejaban de verlos con asombro y el silencio reinó por todo el lugar lo cual incomodó tanto a Milo como a Camus.**

**Después de una hora de estar sentados, Milo y Camus se levantaron y salieron del coliseo en dirección al cuarto de Milo ya que éste se encontraba más cerca. Una vez que llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue tomar agua y cuando saciaron su sed se prepararon lonches de jamón con queso y pusieron a hervir un poco de agua para hacerse una sopa. Cuando terminaron de prepararse y comerse la comida se sentaron en el borde de la cama.**

**- Aun no puedo creer lo que hicimos - dijo Milo viendo atentamente sus manos - parece como si todo esto fuera un sueño**

**- Parece, pero por suerte no lo es - dijo Camus con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro - sólo espero que mañana también lo podamos hacer**

**- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Milo un poco extrañado por el comentario de su amigo**

**- Porque hay veces en que las cosas salen una vez y después es muy difícil volverlas hacer - contestó Camus un poco pensativo - espero que ese no sea nuestro caso - dicho esto guiñó un ojo**

**- No hay que ser pesimistas... ya veras que mañana lo vamos a poder hacer y hasta un poco más rápido y mejor - dijo Milo muy convencido**

**- Si, tienes razón...**

**- Me estoy muriendo de sueño... ¿tu no? - Milo dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama poniendo sus manos bajo la nuca a modo de almohada, con los pies colgando de la cama y mirando el techo**

**- Claro que sí... el entrenamiento de hoy fue muy cansado - Camus también hizo lo mismo**

**Ambos se quedaron observando el techo por unos minutos mientras que el sueño los invadía rápidamente y sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos a pesar de que el sol tardaría una hora más en ocultarse.**


	10. Jovanni, Un Amigo Mas que se Retira

_**Capitulo 10: Jovanni, un Amigo mas que se Retira**_

**Cuando Milo se despertó, Camus ya no estaba aunque podía escuchar la regadera. Durante toda la noche durmió en la misma posición por lo que cuando intentó levantarse un agudo dolor le recorrió toda la espalda lo que casi le saca un grito y hace que se quede en esa posición. Después de unos segundos intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera más pausada y a pesar del dolor que sentía pudo ponerse de pie de una forma lenta empezó a caminar por todo el cuarto para desentumirse.**

**- Hoy no entreno - pensó Milo mientras caminaba - me duele todo el cuerpo y muy apenas puedo caminar**

**De pronto alguien tocó la puerta y del susto se movió tan brusco que estuvo a punto de lanzar otro grito. Con mucho cuidado se dirigió a la puerta y cuando movió la mano para abrirla, otra sensación de dolor recorrió todo su brazo derecho: desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos. A pesar del dolor pudo abrir la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Aioria.**

**- Aioria... ¡que sorpresa verte por aquí! - exclamó Milo con una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?**

**- Sólo vine para avisarte que Jovanni se va hoy - contestó Aioria muy serio**

**- ¿Qué? - la sonrisa que tenía se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco para dar lugar a una expresión llena de asombro - ¿Cuanto tiempo falta para que se vaya?**

**- Aproximadamente una hora**

**- ¿Y ya le avisaste a Aldebarán?**

**- No, aun no… tú eres el primero... ahorita voy a ir con Camus y después voy con Aldebarán**

**- No te preocupes por Camus... yo le digo**

**- Esta bien... pero necesitas apurarte porque una hora se pasa muy rápido**

**- Sí**

**- Los espero en el coliseo en media hora**

**- Ahí estaremos**

**Aioria se retiró con dirección al cuarto de Aldebarán y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lo viera, Milo cerró la puerta con un gran sufrimiento que se podía observar muy bien en su cara y después se dirigió a la puerta del baño con pasos cortos.**

**- Camus**

**- ¿Mande?**

**- Acaba de venir Aioria**

**- ¿Y que era lo que quería? - preguntó Camus con cierta curiosidad y asombro**

**- Vino a avisarnos que Jovanni se va hoy, aproximadamente en una hora**

**- ¿Que fue lo que dijiste? - preguntó Camus muy sorprendido**

**- Sí, dijo que nos quería ver en el coliseo en media hora - la puerta del baño se abrió sin previo aviso lo cual hizo que Milo cayera al suelo y esta vez no pudo contener un gran grito de dolor**

**- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Camus entre preocupado y asombrado**

**- La verdad... no... me duele todo el cuerpo... muy apenas si puedo caminar... - dijo Milo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, lo cual tardó en hacer - y dudo mucho que pueda llegar al coliseo en media hora - dijo una vez estando de pie**

**- Y si sigues quejándote menos**

**- Será mejor que me meta a bañar de una vez - Milo avanzó lentamente hacia el baño y con un gran esfuerzo cerró la puerta - ¡Camus¿Me podrías alcanzar un cambio de ropa de la cajonera por favor? - gritó después de unos segundos de haber entrado**

**- Sí - Camus se dirigió a la cajonera, tomó un cambio y después se regresó a la puerta del baño - aquí esta - al escucharlo Milo abrió la puerta lentamente, tomó la ropa y la cerró de la misma manera.**

**Después de diez minutos, Milo salió del baño y se dirigió directamente hacia el refrigerador y tomó dos manzanas; una para él y otra para Camus. Al parecer el baño le sentó bien pues ya se movía con más agilidad aunque de vez en cuando ponía un gesto de dolor. Camus tampoco estaba exento del dolor; en más de una ocasión en su rostro se dibujó una expresión que denotaba sufrimiento.**

**A pesar de lo adoloridos que estaban, lograron llegar en el tiempo estimado. En la entrada del coliseo se encontraban Aldebarán y Aioria y después de saludarse, los cuatro hicieron el mismo recorrido que cuando fueron a despedir a Mu. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Jovanni ya se encontraba ahí listo para partir. Cuando éste los vio no pudo ocultar una gran alegría y dejando caer las cosas que traía en sus manos, corrió hacía sus cuatro amigos para abrazarlos y despedirse de cada uno de ellos. Entre lágrimas y sollozos Milo, Camus, Aioria y Aldebarán se despidieron de su amigo Jovanni que se iba a un lugar de Italia a continuar con su entrenamiento por la armadura dorada de Cáncer. Al igual que con Mu, se despidieron dándose consejos entre sí y deseándose la mejor de las suertes con sus entrenamientos.**

**Cuando Jovanni salió del Santuario para dirigirse al puerto que lo llevaría a Italia, Aioria, Aldebarán, Camus y Milo se quedaron en la entrada mientras le gritaban que le echara muchas ganas y que nunca se diera por vencido. Una vez que Jovanni se perdió en la distancia, los cuatro amigos que quedaban todavía en el Santuario dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron al coliseo. Cuando llegaron eran las 11:00am por lo que aún tenían tiempo de entrenar aunque lo hicieron de manera separada. Aioria se fue con su hermano Aioros; Milo, Camus y Aldebarán se quedaron pero de ellos tres Milo sólo entrenó por unos minutos pero después se retiró a las gradas porque estaba muy adolorido además de que Camus y Aldebarán no se llevaban mucho y como quien dice entrenaron por separado.**

**Cuando el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas, Aldebarán se fue a su cuarto sin despedirse mientras que Camus seguí entrenando y Milo solo esta viendo sentado en las gradas que rodean el área de entrenamiento.**

**- ¿Donde esta Aldebarán? - preguntó Camus desconcertado, dejando de entrenar y secándose el sudor de la frente con la mano**

**- Se acaba de ir - contestó Milo mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente y se dirigía hacía Camus - y el muy malo se fue sin despedirse**

**- De eso ya me di cuenta - dijo Camus decepcionado - ¿Qué te parece si ya nos vamos?**

**- Me parece bien**

**Ambos emprendieron el camino hacía el área de cuartos sin decir una palabra, sólo iban con la vista clavada al suelo. Caminaban de manera lenta; uno porque estaba cansado de entrenar y el otro porque estaba muy adolorido. Esa noche no cenaron juntos, sino que cuando llegaron al cuarto de Milo se despidieron y Camus siguió su camino con rumbo a su cuarto. Cuando Camus se hubo ido, Milo entró a su cuarto, se dirigió al refrigerador, tomó una naranja y se la comió; después se fue al baño y se cepilló los dientes y una vez que terminó se dirigió a la cama, se puso la pijama y se acostó, quedándose dormido casi al instante**


	11. La partida de Aldebaran

_**Capitulo 11: La Partida de Aldebaran**_

**Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la partida de Jovanni y en ese lapso de tiempo Milo aprendió a dominar su técnica "Aguja Escarlata" a la perfección a tal grado que la podía hacer de tres a cuatro veces al día sin sentirse muy agotado, además de que le agregó una característica más la cual era inmovilizar al enemigo con un agudísimo dolor; la idea se le había venido a la mente después de que un escorpión le picó en un pie mientras dormía. El dolor que había sentido había sido tan fuerte que hasta se desmayó y si no hubiera sido por Aldebarán, que en ese momento pasaba cerca de ahí y que escuchó los gritos, seguramente todo se habría complicado. Milo duró tres días con el pie hinchado en los cuales la mayor parte del tiempo los pasó en su cuarto debido a los problemas que acarreaba ir rengueando hasta el coliseo. Por otro lado Camus también pudo dominar el "Polvo de Diamantes" y hasta lo perfeccionó creando otra variante a la cual le puso el nombre de "Rayo de Aurora", que era más poderosa. También se encontraba trabajando en una técnica más con la cual quería hacer mejor uso del aire frío (que era en lo que se estaba especializando). Camus quería aprovechar la temporada de frío en la que estaban para poder controlar mejor sus técnicas.**

**La mañana del 13 de Enero resultó ser fría y para colmo ese día se iba Aldebarán lo que lo hizo un día aun más triste. Milo, Camus y Aioria habían quedado de verse en el coliseo para después irse a la puerta de entrada del Santuario y despedirse de su amigo. Cuando llegaron, Aldebarán aun no llegaba y se tardó 5 minutos en hacerlo. Una vez que lo vieron llegar los tres compañeros fueron corriendo hacía él para despedirse. Al igual que con los otros dos, le dieron consejos, lo apoyaron y le hicieron saber que siempre lo iban a estar esperando. Milo le agradeció nuevamente por haberlo ayudado cuando le picó el escorpión y Camus y AIoria le agradecieron por haberles brindado su amistad. Aldebarán les dijo que jamás los olvidaría, ni a Mu ni a Jovanni, quienes ya habían pasado a otro nivel. Cuando se llegó el momento en que Aldebarán abandonara el Santuario una tristeza inmensa invadió a los cuatros lo que hace que la despedida sea más dolorosa, pero a pesar de eso, Aldebarán dio la media vuelta y empezó a seguir el camino que lo llevaría al puerto de la ciudad para tomar un barco con rumbo a Brasil, en donde conseguiría la armadura de Tauro.**

**- Me tengo que retirar - dijo Aioria una vez que Aldebarán se perdió en la lejanía - mi hermano me está esperando**

**- Hasta luego Aioria - dijeron Camus y Milo al mismo tiempo**

**Aioria dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía donde estaba su hermano, mientras que Milo y Camus se quedaron viendo en la dirección que había tomado Aldebarán. Después de unos minutos se dirigieron de nuevo al coliseo para entrenar durante el resto del día.**

**- Cada vez que alguien se va es más doloroso ¿no lo crees Milo? - preguntó Camus mientras entrenaban**

**- Claro que sí, pero tarde o temprano nos volveremos a reunir - contestó Milo confiado y después agregó - ya veras que sí**

**- Tienes razón, tal vez al principio duela la partida de nuestros amigos pero algún día los volveremos a ver, y ese día vendrá muy pronto**

**Cuando el cielo estaba completamente estrellado y la luna comenzaba a aparecer en lo alto, Milo y Camus se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos para descansar.**


	12. Una Triste DespedidaLa Partida de Camus

_**Capitulo 12: Una Triste Despedida. La Partida de Camus**_**  
**

**Era una calida mañana de a mediados de Abril y Milo estaba muy triste porque ese día su mejor amigo se iba del Santuario para dirigirse a Siberia Oriental a entrenar. Desde que lo había conocido jamás se preparó para el día en el que Camus tuviera que retirarse. La noche anterior había ido con Aioria para avisarle y ponerse de acuerdo de donde y cuando verse para ir juntos y despedirse de Camus. Esa noche Milo no pudo dormir debido a la gran tristeza que sentía y en la mañana que se levantó tampoco pudo evitar el llorar por un breve momento y a causa de la tristeza no almorzó. Cuando terminó de arreglarse, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió corriendo al coliseo, lugar donde se iba a ver con Aioria. Cuando llegó, Aioria aun no llegaba y mientras lo esperaba sentado y recargado a la pared con los brazos sobre las rodillas y la frente sobre los brazos, lloró de nuevo.  
- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Aioria al ver a Milo en ese estado  
- Sí - contestó Milo con la voz quebrada poniéndose de pie y secándose las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas - será mejor que nos demos prisa o no lo vamos a alcanzar**

Milo y Aioria emprendieron el recorrido hacia la puerta del Santuario a paso rápido y cuando llegaron Camus también acababa de llegar. Al igual que Milo, Camus tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Cuando Camus los vio, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas y dejando en el suelo las cosas que traía, corrió en dirección de sus amigos dándole un fuerte abrazo a Milo.  
- Te voy a echar mucho de menos - dijo Camus sin para de llorar - eres y siempre serás mi mejor amigo... me apoyaste durante todos mis entrenamientos y si no fuera por ti... tal vez... jamás hubiera podido hacer todo lo que hice.  
- Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, Camus... - dijo Milo en el mismo estado que su amigo - desde que llegué al Santuario me has ayudado y apoyado y siempre has estado a mi lado en los momentos difíciles... si no fuera por ti desde cuando que me hubiera ido de aquí... además de que jamás hubiera hecho todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora... y aunque yo estuviera pasando por un momento difícil siempre fuiste capaz de hacerme sonreír y siempre fuiste capaz de hacerme olvidar todos mis problemas. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo.  
- ¡No me quiero ir! - dijo Camus abrazando más fuerte a Milo  
- ¡Pero lo tienes que hacer! - dijo Milo alzando un poco más la voz - recuerda lo que le prometimos a Mu, a Jovanni y a Aldebarán... les prometimos que nos convertiríamos en caballeros y que nos reuniríamos de nuevo aquí, en el Santuario  
- Eso lo sé... pero... - Camus hizo una breve pausa, soltó a Milo y lo miró directo a los ojos, las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus oscuros ojos azules; mientras, Aioria sólo observaba con lagrimas en los ojos - ¡te voy a extrañar demasiado! ¡Fuiste el único que de verdad me apoyó durante todos estos meses de entrenamiento! ¡El que siempre estuvo a mi lado!... Y si me voy... ¡No sé que voy a hacer yo solo! - rompió a llorar de nuevo y volvió a abrazar a Milo  
- Yo también no quiero que te vayas... pero lo tienes que hacer... y me duele mucho verte es ese estado... - Milo soltó a Camus y puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Sus tristes ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas y estaban fijos en los ojos de su amigo - pero recuerda una cosa... muy pronto nos volveremos a ver... y cuando ese día llegue... seremos caballeros de Athena y de los más poderosos  
- Sí... muy pronto nos volveremos a ver... - dijo Camus secándose las lágrimas y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - y cuando ese día llegue... será el más feliz de todos los que hayamos vivido hasta entonces... y las lágrimas que derramamos hoy... nos parecerán de lo más absurdas  
- Te voy a extrañar mucho - Milo abrazó a Camus  
- Igual yo - y ambos comenzaron a llorar de nuevo y después de unos minutos se soltaron y Camus se volvió hacia Aioria - Aioria... a ti también te voy a extrañar mucho - dicho esto Camus abrazó a Aioria  
- Y yo a ti - dijo Aioria con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con un nudo en la garganta - recuerda echarle muchas ganas con tu entrenamiento  
- Igual tu - Camus soltó a Aioria

Un guardia se acercó a Camus y le dio sus cosas  
- Ya es hora - dijo el guardia  
- Sí - contesto Camus resignado  
Con un gran dolor en el corazón, Camus les dio la espalda a sus amigos y empezó a recorrer el camino que lo llevaría al puerto donde un barco lo esperaba para llevarlo a las lejanas tierras de Siberia, lugar donde obtendría la armadura de Acuario. Mientras Camus se alejaba, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de los ojos de Milo, quien lo vio alejarse con una gran congoja en el corazón pero a la vez estaba orgulloso de su amigo quien por fin había logrado llegar a otro nivel en su lucha por obtener la armadura dorada de Acuario y de esa forma convertirse en un caballero de Athena.  
- ¿Milo? - preguntó Aioria una vez que Camus ya se encontraba fuera de vista  
- ¿Mande Aioria? - contestó Milo muy deprimido  
- Me tengo que ir... ¿te quedas o vienes conmigo?  
- Me voy a quedar un rato más  
- Esta bien... nos vemos luego  
- Hasta luego  
Cuando Aioria se fue, Milo se dejó caer al suelo hecho un mar de llanto y los guardias que se encontraban allí no dejaban de mirarlo con cierta lástima. Mientras que Milo seguía tirado en el suelo llorando, Saga se acercó y se hincó a su derecha de manera que quedó a su altura.  
- ¿Por qué estas tan triste Milo? - preguntó Saga algo preocupado  
- Camus se acaba de ir - contestó sin dejar de llorar - ¡me va a hacer mucha falta! ¡lo voy a extrañar demasiado - dijo Milo casi a punto de gritar  
- Milo… yo también pasé por algo parecido cuando estuve aquí como un aprendiz, pero… con el tiempo logré superarlo y sé que tu también lo podrás hacer  
- A pesar de que se acaba de ir ya lo extraño y también ya me siento muy solo… no creo poder superar esto nunca  
- Claro que podrás - Saga se puso frente a Milo y con la mano derecha le levantó la cara para que lo viera a los ojos - te lo dice alguien que pasó por lo mismo que tú

Milo se le quedó viendo por unos segundos y cuando ya no pudo soportar más el dolor que sentía, abrazó a Saga y comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte. Al verlo en ese estado, Saga le devolvió el abrazo y sin poderlo evitar una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, ya que a pesar de haberlo tratado poco ya se había encariñado con Milo

El resto del se la pasó platicando con Saga sobre como había llegado al Santuario y todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces. También le platicó sobre la relación que mantuvo con sus padres antes de que Shion le ofreciera la oportunidad de convertirse en caballero. Por su parte, Saga también le platicó sobre sus entrenamientos, como había llegado al Santuario y como había obtenido su armadura. Cuando anocheció Milo se despidió de Saga y se retiró a su cuarto a descansar y una vez estando dentro, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Cuando por fin pudo controlar el llanto, se dirigió al refrigerador, sacó la leche, se fue hacia donde tenía los vasos y sacó uno, sirvió un poco y se la tomó de un solo viaje. Después se dirigió al baño y se cepilló los dientes aunque de una manera muy desganada. Una vez que terminó, se puso la pijama, se acostó pero no se durmió enseguida sino que se puso a recordar los más importantes momentos que pasó al lado de su amigo Camus y mientras lo hacía las lágrimas no cesaban de fluir por sus enrojecidos e hinchados ojos y, por más que intentaba dormirse, no podía ya que el recuerdo no lo dejaba descansar.

En momentos dormía pero cuando lo hacía soñaba pesadillas relacionadas con Camus. Cuando por fin logró dormirse, la luna estaba a punto de desaparecer para dar lugar al sol


	13. Islas Milo

_**Capitulo 13: Islas Milo**_

**Ya había pasado un año desde que Milo llegó al santuario y cinco meses desde que Camus se había ido a Siberia Oriental a entrenar. Durante las dos primeras semanas después de la partida de Camus, Milo estuvo muy deprimido y casi no iba a entrenar y cuando iba, entrenaba por una o dos horas y después se retiraba a su cuarto o si no se ponía a caminar por casi todo el Santuario. Con el paso del tiempo se fue acostumbrando a entrenar solo, hasta que después de un mes logró vencer por completo la depresión por la que pasaba y volvió a ir al coliseo a diario.**

**Cierto día del mes de Septiembre y sin que él se lo esperase, el patriarca del Santuario, Shion, se le apareció en su cuarto muy temprano.**

**- ¿Milo? - preguntó Shion al mismo tiempo que tocaba la puerta**

**- ¿Quien es? - preguntó Milo aflojerado mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta estirándose y bostezando**

**- Soy Shion - la flojera desapareció de Milo en cuanto escuchó el nombre y rápidamente abrió la puerta - tengo algo importante que decirte**

**- Pásele por favor - dijo Milo mientras abría más la puerta y cuando Shion estuvo dentro agregó - ¿de que se trata? - preguntó extrañado**

**- Mañana te vas del Santuario - contestó Shion muy serio y Milo abrió los ojos como platos, llenos de una expresión de asombro puro**

**- ¿Y...? - hizo una pausa - ¿y a donde voy a ir?**

**- Irás a Islas Milo. Es una pequeña isla que se encuentra en las Cícladas al sur de Grecia en el Mar Egeo - hizo una pausa - te quiero ver mañana temprano en mis aposentos - hizo otra pausa - bueno, eso era todo lo que te tenía que decir, me retiro - Shion se dirigió a la puerta y salió. Cuando estuvo fuera, Milo cerró la puerta y durante todo el día se dispuso a arreglar sus cosas. Cuando terminó se dirigió al cuarto de Aioria para decirle que se iba mañana.**

**Al día siguiente, Milo salió muy temprano de su cuarto y se dirigió a los aposentos del patriarca para que Shion autorizara la salida y para que algunos guardias lo encaminaran al puerto y pudiera tomar sin problemas el barco que lo llevaría al lugar en donde conseguiría la armadura dorada de Escorpión. Cuando llegó a la puerta del Santuario vio a Aioria parado frente a la puerta y se dirigió hacia él, despidiéndose de un abrazo y las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia.**

**- Te voy a extrañar Milo - dijo Aioria muy triste mientras abrazaba a Milo**

**- Y yo a ti - ambos se soltaron y sin más preámbulos Milo le dio la espalda a Aioria y empezó el camino que lo llevaría al puerto. Aioria se quedó en el Santuario ya que ahí obtendría la armadura dorada de Leo.**

**Mientras Milo caminaba en dirección del puerto, recordó el día en el que había conocido a Shion y había recorrido ese mismo camino pero en la dirección contraria. Cuando llegó, los guardias señalaron el barco que abordaría, aunque en realidad se trataba de un barco pequeño en donde sólo cabían dos personas y en este caso las únicas dos personas que abordarían serían él y el que lo manejaría. El barco contaba con dos pequeños camarotes que a su vez tenían una cama y un pequeño baño completo; el barco también contaba con una pequeña cocina y un pequeño comedor, además del lugar donde se controlan los movimientos del barco. Los guardias le ayudaron a echar sus cosas y cuando Milo estuvo ya en el barco, se retiraron.**

**El viaje duró tres días en los cuales Milo se la pasó muy desesperado por llegar, por lo que cada vez que veía al capitán le preguntaba cuanto faltaba para llegar. Cada día que pasaba se le hacía una eternidad y se preguntaba si todos sus amigos se habían sentido así. Cuando por fin pudo divisar la isla, una inmensa alegría invadió todo su ser haciéndolo gritar de la emoción.**

**El barco no era lo suficientemente pequeño como para anclar en la playa, por lo que Milo y el capitán tuvieron que llegar hasta la isla en una lancha que venía incluida en el barco. Cuando llegaron a tierra firme y Milo bajó de la lancha con sus cosas, un hombre alto de cabello negro y corto y ojos chicos de color café claro se acercó a ellos.**

**- Él es el chico que viene del santuario por la armadura de Escorpión - dijo el capitán dirigiéndose al hombre que acababa de llegar - entrénelo como debe ser - dicho esto echó a andar la lancha y se dirigió de nuevo al barco.**

**- Dime niño, ¿cual es tu nombre? - preguntó el hombre**

**- Milo - contestó con un poco de timidez aunque no se notó**

**- Bien Milo, mi nombre es Andro y seré tu maestro de ahora en adelante - dijo el hombre extraño con seriedad -. Por favor sígueme, te mostraré el lugar donde vivirás de ahora en adelante.**

**Andro empezó a caminar en dirección de la montaña más lata de la isla la cual se encontraba en el corazón de la misma y Milo sólo se limitaba a seguirlo. Con cada paso que daba, su corazón latía más fuerte y la intriga crecía conforme se acercaban a la montaña. De pronto Andro se detuvo.**

**- Esta es la montaña Profitis Ilía - dijo Andro señalándola - y aquí será donde entrenarás, comerás y dormirás**

**Andro comenzó a caminar y Milo no apartaba la vista de la montaña. Cuando se encontraban a veinte metros de la montaña, Milo pudo distinguir una casa bastante grande al pie de la montaña y conforme se acercaban a ella pudo distinguir la silueta de una niña que tiraba patadas al aire y que después empezó a correr hacia ellos.**

**- ¡Por fin llegaste!, te tardaste mucho Andro - dijo la niña muy emocionada y de lo mucho que lo estaba no sintió la presencia de Milo - pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi**

**- Jamás me olvidaría de ti - dijo Andro mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza y le sonreía con dulzura - por cierto, te quiero presentar a alguien**

**- ¿A... alguien? - preguntó la niña desconcertada y cuando volteó hacia el frente vio a Milo - lo siento, no te había visto - se disculpó - Mí nombre es Nira... ¿cual es el tuyo?**

**- Milo**

**- Milo está aquí para obtener la armadura de Escorpión**

**- ¿Que? - preguntó asombrada - en los dos años que llevo aquí sólo ha venido uno y sólo soportó un año de entrenamiento**

**- Eso fue porque no tenía determinación**

**- Tienes razón**

**Nira era una niña muy bonita. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, lacio y pelirrojo; ojos grandes y negros, piel blanca, era delgada y era muy alegre aunque su mirada reflejaba otra cosa muy diferente. Milo no dejaba de observarla con cierto asombro, jamás se había imaginado que pudiera haber alguien como ella en un lugar tan desolado como ese y mucho menos imaginó que supiera pelear, se le hacía una persona muy frágil.**

**- Milo - lo llamó Andro - Nira te mostrará el interior de la casa y te dirá el cuarto en donde dormirás hasta que termines el entrenamiento**

**- Ven, sígueme - dijo Nira mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo jalaba, sacándolo de sus pensamientos**

**La casa no era muy elegante por dentro pero si lo suficientemente grande como para sorprender a Milo. Constaba de dos pisos. En el primer piso se encontraban la cocina, el comedor, un pequeño recibidor, un baño y un cuarto pero no se sabía que había dentro ya que estaba cerrado. En la planta alta se encontraban cuatro cuartos con capacidad de dos a tres personas y dos baños completos. Nira llevó a Milo al cuarto que estaba frente a las escaleras. El cuarto tenía dos camas individuales que estaban separadas por un buró de color blanco. Junto a la ventana se encontraba un pequeño tocador también de color blanco. El cuarto era de color azul claro y tenía una bonita vista.**

**- Este será tu cuarto - dijo Nira - ¿que te parece?**

**- Muy bien - dijo Milo sin dejar de contemplar el cuarto - por cierto, ¿cuantos años tienes? - preguntó de pronto**

**- Siete años, ¿y tú?**

**- Ocho**

**Milo dejó sus cosas sobre la cama que se encontraba frente a la puerta y ambos salieron de la casa. Nira le mostró la mayor parte de la isla hasta que el sol comenzó a esconderse en el océano. Durante toda la tarde se la pasaron platicando y desde ese momento se llevaron muy bien. Cuando llegaron a la casa ambos estaban exhaustos por lo que nada más cenaron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir.**


	14. El Primer Dia En Islas Milo

_**Capitulo 14: El Primer Día En Islas Milo**_

**Era el primer día de entrenamiento en la isla y Milo estaba muy entusiasmado. A diferencia que en el Santuario tenía que levantarse y entrenar por su cuenta, en la isla se tenía un horario. Muy temprano, antes de que el sol saliese, Nira se dirigió al cuarto de Milo y lo despertó. Después de una hora bajó al comedor y le sorprendió que su almuerzo ya estuviera hecho.**

**- Y no le vayas a hacer caras porque lo hice yo - dijo Nira con mucho orgullo**

**Cuando Milo terminó de almorzar, Nira le dijo que la siguiera para que fueran a entrenar y una vez que estuvieron fuera vieron a Andro, que los estaba esperando aunque no se dio cuenta enseguida de la presencia de los chicos ya que estaba de espaldas a la casa. Milo y Nira se quedaron parados en la puerta viendo a Andro y después de unos segundos de estarlo observando, Nira tomó de la muñeca a Milo y lo llevó hasta donde estaba Andro.**

**- Andro, ya estamos listos - dijo Nira mientras soltaba a Milo y jalaba la mano de Andro para que los viera.**

**- Muy bien - dijo Andro y después se volteó hacía donde estaba Milo - dime Milo ¿tienes alguna técnica en especial o no desarrollaste ninguna en el Santuario?**

**- Sí tengo una técnica**

**- ¿Me la podrías mostrar?**

**- Sí - Milo comenzó a encender su cosmoenergía al máximo al mismo tiempo que su uña comenzó a crecer. Después empezó a buscar un lugar a donde dirigir el ataque hasta que vio una roca lo suficientemente grande para considerarla un buen blanco. Cuando la uña dejó de crecer él ya estaba listo para descargar el ataque - AGUJA ESCARLATA - gritó al mismo tiempo que un pequeño rayo color rojo escarlata salía de su uña e impactaba la roca que estaba frente a él y a diferencia de la primera vez que lo había hecho, esta vez sólo le había producido un pequeño agujero no mas grande que un alfiler. Nira no dejaba de verlo maravillada ni tampoco dejaba de ver la uña que ahora empezaba a decrecer. Andro también se asombró de lo que su nuevo discípulo acababa de hacer.**

**- Tuviste algún maestro en el Santuario? - preguntó Andro sin salir de su asombro**

**- No**

**- Entonces esto va a ser muy rápido - se dijo Andro a sí mismo**

**Andro puso a entrenar a Milo durante el resto del día poniendo especial atención en la aguja escarlata y en una ocasión le pidió que peleara contra él para ver que tan bien usaba los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. A las 2:00pm se pusieron a comer y después de media hora de haber terminado continuaron con el entrenamiento, pero esta vez era Nira la rival de Milo. Al principio Milo tuvo dificultades de pelear contra ella ya que no quería hacerle ningún daño pero después se dio cuenta de que no era tan frágil como aparentaba ser y peleo sin ninguna preocupación. En momentos Andro los interrumpía para darles consejos y cada hora tenían un pequeño receso de quince minutos y continuaron así hasta un poco después del anochecer.**

**- Eso es todo por hoy chicos - dijo Andro mientras se acercaba a ellos - mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento... Milo, ven un momento por favor**

**- Sí - Milo siguió a Andro con un poco de incertidumbre y Nira solo se quedo parada observando como se alejaban.**

**- Milo, me di cuenta de que cuando recién te puse a pelear contra Nira la subestimaste mucho y no te lo quise decir frente a ella porque eso le molestaría mucho - dijo Andro muy serio - solo te voy a decir una cosa, jamás subestimes a un enemigo por su apariencia ya que eso te puede llevar a una muerte segura; si Nira hubiera sido tu enemiga seguramente te hubiera matado, así que Milo, jamás subestimes a tus enemigos, ¿quedó claro?**

**- Si**

**- Bien, entonces regresemos con Nira porque ya debe de estar un poco desesperada - dijo Andro un poco más relajado.**

**Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia Nira y después los tres se fueron a la casa, cenaron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Una vez estando dentro, Milo se puso su pijama y se acostó y como estaba muy cansado se quedó casi inmediatamente dormido.**


	15. La Restriccion

_**Capitulo 15: la Restricción**_

**Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Milo llegó a la isla y para él ese tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Durante esos años y gracias a la ayuda de su maestro Andro logró moverse más rápido y dar golpes más certeros. Su entrenamiento cada vez se hacía más difícil conforme pasaban los días y siempre traía puestas unas polainas y muñequeras con cierto peso. Cuando recién empezó a usarlas pesaban un kilo y cada dos mese aumentaban medio kilo y en esos dos años había llegado a los 7 kilos.**

Esa mañana estaba un poco pensativo, ya que se le hacía muy poco tener una sola técnica y no tenía ninguna en mente que desarrollar. Tenía pensado preguntarle a Andro para que le diera ideas pero fue Nira la que le comentó que estaría bien tener otra técnica aparte de la Aguja Escarlata.  
- Oye Milo, estaba pensando en algo - dijo Nira, en uno de sus descansos  
- ¿En que?- preguntó Milo interesado  
- Bueno, lo que pasa es que me preguntaba si no sería muy poco tener una sola técnica ya que si no llegara a funcionar la primera vez, es muy difícil que lo haga en la segunda y eso te traería problemas  
- Yo también estaba pensando lo mismo, pero el problema es que no se que otro ataque desarrollar; no se me ocurre nada - dijo Milo un poco desesperado, poniendo sus codos sobre sus piernas, las manos en la cabeza y mirando el suelo  
- Pero no te desesperes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo - dijo Nira confiada  
- Eso espero

Durante la noche no pudo dormir pensando en alguna técnica sin dejar de dar vueltas en la cama y en varias ocasiones se puso a caminar por el cuarto. En una de sus caminatas escuchó abrirse una puerta y rápidamente se acostó en la cama poniendo especial atención en los pasos que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de su puerta. Esta empezó a abrirse lentamente y Milo fingió estar dormido  
- Milo... ¿estas despierto? - Milo abrió los ojos y frente a él estaba Nira con una gran sonrisa en el rostro  
- Si, ¿porque? - preguntó con cierta curiosidad  
- Se me acaba de ocurrir una técnica - dijo Nira emocionada. Milo se levanto rápidamente y la miró con mucho interés - ¿quieres escuchar?  
- Por supuesto que si - contestó Milo animado - Vamos dime, no me dejes en suspenso  
- Esta bien, esta bien - lo tranquilizó un poco mientras se hincaba sobre la cama - la técnica que tengo en mente consiste en inmovilizar a tu oponente, pero a diferencia de tu aguja escarlata que inmoviliza con dolor y hiere el cuerpo, esta solo atacaría al sistema nervioso por medio de unas ondas que provocarían un poco de miedo ¿Qué te parece?  
- Esta bien, pero… - Milo hizo una pausa - Nira, yo no sé hacer ataques de ese tipo  
- Yo te enseño, hay que decirle a Andro que estas queriendo desarrollar otra técnica para que te deje practicarla y también hay que decirle que yo te estoy ayudando y así no nos meteremos en problemas, además él nos podría ayudar  
- Eso suena muy bien… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? - preguntó con curiosidad  
- No podía dormir y entonces se me vino a la mente un recuerdo de un escorpión cazando. Este tenía a su presa paralizada de terror y acorralada, después de un movimiento rápido ya la tenía entre sus tenazas y el aguijón estaba en lo alto, listo para clavarse en su victima y una vez que se lo clavó esperó hasta que se dejara de mover y se lo comió. Fue fascinante, recuerdo que me quedé totalmente hipnotizada viendo todo eso - dijo Nira emocionada y Milo no dejaba de escucharla, estaba fascinado con la historia - Entonces, después de que recordé todo eso me dije "un buen escorpión debe primero inmovilizar a su presa antes de comérsela"  
- Vaya… lo más cerca que he estado de un escorpión fue cuando uno me picó el pie - dijo Milo un tanto decepcionado - pero a raíz de ese piquete me inspiré para hacer la aguja escarlata  
- ¿En serio? - preguntó Nira entre asombrada y desconcertada

**- Si... ¿suena un poco extraño, no?**

**- Si, un poco - los dos empezaron a reírse pero se callaron rápidamente al recordar que Andro estaba dormido y no lo querían despertar, se quedaron viendo uno al otro y al cabo de un rato comenzaron a reírse de nuevo, aunque esta vez intentando sofocar el ruido - Bueno Milo, ya me voy a dormir - dijo Nira cuando se calmaron un poco**

**- Esta bien, que descanses**

**- Igual tu - Nira se bajó de la cama, abrió lentamente la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, salió y la cerró de igual manera. Milo pudo escuchar sus pasos que se alejaban en dirección a su cuarto. Una vez que escuchó que la puerta del cuarto de Nira se cerró, él se acostó de nuevo y se quedó dormido casi enseguida, soñando con la anécdota que ella le había contado.**

**A la mañana siguiente, ambos tuvieron que ser despertados por Andro debido a que estaban desvelados y no habían escuchado la alarma de su despertador quedándose así dormidos. A Andro le extrañó mucho eso, ya que nunca se habían quedado dormidos y le extrañó aun más que fueran los dos.**

**- ¿Se puede saber que hicieron anoche que batallaron tanto para levantarse? - preguntó Andro un poco preocupado cuando estaban desayunando**

**- Yo no podía dormir - dijo Milo mientras bostezaba. Tenía los ojos hinchados al igual que Nira**

**- Igual yo - dijo Nira también bostezando**

**- ¿Y eso? - preguntó aun mas preocupado**

**- Tenía pesadillas - dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se voltearon a ver y comenzaron a reírse; eso de alguna forma tranquilizó a Andro**

**Cuando acabaron de desayunar, los tres salieron al área de entrenamiento; una vez estando ahí comenzaron con el calentamiento y después continuaron con combates: primero Milo vs Nira, pero como ambos estaban desvelados no pelearon muy bien y Andro no los dejó descansar hasta que, cuando menos, duraran quince minutos peleando como lo hacían normalmente. Después de dos horas lograron durar esos quince minutos y Andro, como se los prometió, los dejó descansar.**

**- Andro, hay algo que queremos decirte - dijo Nira agitada por el entrenamiento y seria**

**- Díganme**

**- Lo he estado pensando mucho y quiero desarrollar otra técnica aparte de la aguja escarlata - dijo Milo muy serio y a pesar de estar fatigado por el entrenamiento, no mostró señal alguna de ello.**

**- ¿Otra técnica? - preguntó Andro interesado - suena muy bien Milo... ¿es por esa razón por la que has estado muy serio en estos últimos días?**

**- Si**

**- ¿Y ya tienes algo en mente?**

**- Si**

**- Explícame**

**Milo comenzó a decirle todo lo que pasó en la noche anterior y Andro no dejaba de escuchar fascinado; inclusive le contó la anécdota que Nira le platicó y al igual que él quedó sorprendido. Nira a veces entraba en la plática diciendo lo que se le había olvidado decir a Milo o para agregar un comentario.**

**El entrenamiento para empezar a desarrollar la nueva técnica de Milo comenzó al día siguiente y para sorpresa de Nira y Andro avanzaba muy rápido. En tres días le dio nombre y le puso "La Restricción" debido a que restringía los movimientos de su oponente. En una semana ya la podía hacer, pero solamente una vez ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de técnicas en las que se empleara mucho poder mental. Después de un mes logró manipularla a la perfección y en una ocasión, para conocer los efectos que tenía esa técnica sobre las personas ya que siempre la calaba en animales, la probo en Andro ya que este se lo pidió y los resultados fueron muy satisfactorios. A partir de entonces Milo empezó a contar con dos técnicas: La Aguja Escarlata y La Restricción.**


	16. La Prueba Final

**_Capitulo 16: La Prueba Final_**

**  
****Cuando Milo cumplió los quince años realizó la prueba para ver si era capaz de portar la armadura dorada de Escorpión. La prueba consistía en subir por la montaña Profitis Ilía y llegar a una cueva que se encontraba a 650 metros de altura y a 100 metros de la cima. La cueva se encontraba infestada de escorpiones, los cuales custodiaban la armadura. Lo que tenía que hacer era tomar la armadura y bajar para enseñársela a Andro. ******

**El día de la prueba, Milo se levantó más temprano de lo acostumbrado y llegó a la montaña cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a enviar los primero rayos de luz a la isla. Antes de empezar a escalar se quedó un rato mirándola, pensando en lo que le esperaría allá arriba; y después empezó a calentar. Cuando se disponía a empezar a escalar, Nira llegó corriendo y sin previo aviso lo abrazó****  
****- Cuídate Milo - dijo Nira con un nudo en la garganta y Milo sólo se limitó a abrazarla.****  
****- No te preocupes, estaré bien - dijo Milo intentando sonar lo más seguro posible aunque estaba un poco nervioso pues no sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que le esperaba allá arriba. Después de un par de minutos ambos se soltaron y Milo comenzó a escalar, mientras que Nira sólo lo miraba preocupada.**

**La montaña era muy escarpada y con muy pocos lugares de donde sujetarse. En una ocasión Milo estuvo a punto de caer debido a una roca floja que se desprendió de la montaña por lo que resbaló hasta una saliente de la que logró sujetarse pero debido a este resbalón se hizo varios raspones en el rostro y brazos junto con una cortada en el costado derecho, la cual no era grave aunque si lo suficientemente profunda como para originarle un leve sangrado. Cuando llevaba una hora escalando, Andro llegó a la montaña y al igual que Nira no apartaba la vista de Milo. A pesar de lo escarpado que estaba el Profitis Ilía, Milo escaló rápido, pero empezó a tener dificultades cuando empezó a acercarse a la cueva debido a que varios escorpiones comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia y conforme se iba acercando, el número de estos animales aumentaba. Algunos los logró esquivar, a otros los tuvo que quitar del camino y otros cuantos le picaron en las manos y aunque el dolor era insoportable logró llegar a la cueva. **

**Cuando por fin llegó a ésta, un centenar de escorpiones se le fueron encima lo que casi hace que se caiga debido a que dio algunos pasos atrás por impacto que le produjo ver tantos escorpiones dirigirse hacia él pero aun así logró entrar a la cueva. La armadura se encontraba aproximadamente a seis metros de la entrada, pero para Milo; que ya estaba cansado, desesperado por tener que soportar las dolorosas picaduras de los escorpiones y el efecto del veneno comenzaba a hacer efecto, se le hicieron muchos metros más. Cuando por fin llegó a la armadura - la cual se encontraba en una caja dorada con un escorpión grabado - una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pero estaba tan débil que apenas podía caminar y no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse la caja en su espalda. Después de tres intentos logró colgársela en los hombros y, aunque estaba muy débil, logró salir rápido de la cueva. **

**Una vez afuera, Milo empezó a descender no sin antes, en un acto de desesperación, quitarse todos los escorpiones que tenía encima elevando de golpe su cosmoenergía pero eso lo dejó más débil. Cuando estuvo libre de ellos, se dirigió a la orilla y comenzó a bajar. Estando a unos metros de la cueva, el efecto del veneno hizo su mayor efecto, sus manos ya no soportaron el peso de su cuerpo, por lo que se soltó. Nira, que se encontraba viéndolo todo, soltó un grito de terror y abrazó a Andro ocultando su cara en el pecho de este. Sin embargo, mientras Milo caía la armadura se salió de su caja, un brillo dorado lo envolvió y la armadura lo cubrió. El resplandor originado por la armadura hizo que Nira dirigiera su mirada hacia allá.**

**Cuando Milo cayó al suelo, Nira corrió lo mas rápido que pudo en su dirección y quedó asombrada al verlo inconsciente con la armadura puesta pero se asombró aun mas cuando esta se desprendió del cuerpo de Milo y regresó a su caja por si sola. Cuando Andro llegó hasta donde estaba Nira, se dirigió directamente hacía Milo para verificar que éste seguía con vida. Una vez que confirmó que seguía vivo lo levantó del suelo con mucho cuidado y le lo llevó a la casa para curarlo, mientras que Nira se llevó la armadura. Milo estuvo inconsciente durante dos semanas y recibió más de sesenta picaduras.**


	17. El Regreso al Santuario

_**Capitulo 17: El Regreso al Santuario**_

_**  
**_**Después de haber obtenido su armadura se quedó en la isla durante dos años para entrenar con ella y así acostumbrarse a usarla. Al principio le pareció un poco pesada, debido a que todavía seguía un poco débil por la prueba que acababa de realizar, pero aun así la usaba durante todo el día. **

Nira, por su parte, controlaba a la perfección sus poderes psíquicos, además de que unos meses después de que Milo obtuviera su armadura, ella obtuvo una espada que se encontraba en las profundidades de una cueva en la montaña Profitis Ilía la cual se llamaba Elliniká que en griego significaba Aguijón. La espada se encontraba rodeada de escorpiones además de que el camino para llegar a ella era un laberinto. Al igual que Milo, ella fue picada por muchos escorpiones pero afortunadamente logró salir a tiempo para ser atendida por Andro.

Mientras Milo era entrenado para que se acostumbrara a la armadura, Nira era entrenada para poder manejar bien la espada. Según una historia que les contó Andro, el mismo que portaba la armadura de Escorpión poseía Elliniká y decidió dejar ambas en la isla porque él era originario de ahí y para que la protegieran. El nombre de ese caballero era Kythnos.

Dos años después de obtener su armadura, Milo empezó a hacer los preparativos para regresar de nuevo al Santuario. Ya habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que había visto a sus amigos y se preguntaba si todos habían sido capaces de adquirir su armadura y también se preguntaba si los reconocería después de tanto tiempo. Nira le ayudó a empacar aunque no de buena gana ya que no quería que se fuera. El barco que vendría por él llegaría a las doce del día.

Andro se había comunicado al santuario unos días antes y grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que Shion había muerto y el nombre de la persona que lo había sustituido era Arles, su hermano. Después de haber salido del asombro que le había causado tal noticia, Andro le avisó a Arles que Milo ya había terminado con su entrenamiento y había conseguido la armadura dorada. Arles, por su parte, le avisó que dentro de tres días un barco llegaría por él y lo llevaría de nuevo al Santuario. Los tres días después de la llamada fueron de descanso para los tres ya que no hubo ninguna clase de entrenamientos.

Cuando la lancha que lo llevaría al barco llegó, Nira no pudo ocultar su tristeza por la partida de Milo, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus blancas mejillas y antes de que abordara la lancha, lo abrazó siendo este correspondido por Milo, el cual tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero ninguna salió.  
- Milo, por favor cuídate y no te olvides nunca de nosotros - dijo Nira llorando  
- Igual tú - dijo Milo con un nudo en la garganta y antes de subir a la lancha le dio un beso a Nira en la frente - gracias por todo Nira, no se si lo hubiera logrado sin ti y por favor me despides de mi maestro - al terminar de decir esto se subió a la lancha  
- No te preocupes, yo lo haré - Nira le sonrió y por un instante Milo no quería regresar pero aun así lo hizo

La lancha empezó a andar, Y Nira se quedó en la playa viendo como se alejaba Milo de su vida y Milo pensaba lo mismo. Durante el recorrido hacia el barco no apartó la vista de la isla, en especial de Nira y un dolor muy grande le oprimió el corazón. Cuando subió al barco recordó el primer día en la isla y lo mucho que le había impactado la belleza de Nira cuando la vio por primera vez. El viaje duró dos días.

Cuando llegó a Atenas vio a algunos guardias esperándolo, lo cual lo alegró un poco aunque la poca que sentía se vio reducida cuando vio a su madre caminar por el muelle. Ella lo vio y Milo se quedó parado observándola y viendo como se acercaba con un paso rápido.  
- ¿Milo?, ¿eres tu? - preguntó su madre como si se tratase de alguien sin mucha importancia  
- Si, soy yo - dijo Milo lo mas frío que pudo  
- Creí que ya te habías muerto - dijo una voz detrás de él, Milo volteó de reojo hacía la voz y vio que era su padre. Los guardias se pusieron en guardia por si algo llegaba a suceder - resultaste ser mas fuerte de lo que creí  
- No tengo tiempo de hablar con ustedes, me tengo que ir - dijo Milo con indiferencia, sus padres se molestaron por tal comentario y antes de que pudieran decir algo, Milo empezó a caminar seguido de los guardias.

Cuando el coraje y la tristeza fueron sustituidos por la emoción de ver a sus amigos de nuevo empezó a acelerar el paso. Cuando llegó al Santuario, los guardias le ordenaron que se pusiera la armadura y se dirigiera al coliseo

Llegando al coliseo se asombró de ver a tanta gente ahí dentro y empezó a voltear a todos lados buscando a sus amigos. Al primero que vio fue a Camus y una inmensa alegría lo invadió.  
- ¡Camus! Gritó mientras levantaba una mano - ¡Camus! - volvió a gritar  
- ¿Milo?... ¿eres tú? - preguntó Camus asombrado ya cuando estuvo frente a Milo  
- Claro que si - se dieron la mano y después de pensarlo mejor se dieron un fuerte abrazo

Después de unos minutos de que Milo encontrase a Camus; Aioria, Mu, Aldebarán y Jovanni se unieron a los abrazos. Una hora después, Arles se paró en lo alto de las gradas del coliseo y todos los caballeros que poseían una armadura dorada hicieron una fila horizontal frente a él, el silencio reinó sobre el lugar y Arles nombró a todos los caballeros dorados, auque no estuvieran ahí presentes.

- Mu de Aries  
- Aldebarán de Tauro  
- Saga de Géminis (no estaba presente)  
- Mascara Mortal de Cáncer  
Al oír el nombre, los cinco compañeros voltearon a verlo desconcertados y diciéndole con la mirada "nos debes una explicación". Mientras tanto Arles seguía con el nombramiento  
- Aioria de Leo  
- Shaka de Virgo  
- Dohko de Libra (no estaba presente)  
- Milo de Escorpión  
- Shura de Capricornio  
- Camus de Acuario  
- Afrodita de Piscis

Cuando la ceremonia de bienvenida terminó fueron conducidos por unos guardias hacia la zona conocida como "Las doce casas" y en donde recién empezaban las escaleras para subir a la primera se encontraba Arles.  
- Escúchenme bien caballeros dorados, como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta, a sus espaldas hay unos cuartos parecidos a los que tenían cuando recién llegaron aquí, esos pueden utilizarlos para dormir, o bien, pueden quedarse en el templo que les corresponde. De escoger su templo como morada encontraran unas instrucciones en la entrada para poder entrar al cuarto que esta dentro del templo. Sin mas que decir, me retiro - Arles se fue con dirección a sus aposentos. 

A diferencia de su hermano Shion, Arles tenía el cabello gris; portaba una túnica azul marino, un casco rojo y una mascara azul marino con los ojos rojos, además de que su actitud era mas agresiva.

Antes de dirigirse cada quien a su templo, Milo, Mu, Aioria, Aldebarán y Camus se dirigieron con Jovanni para que les diera un explicación con respecto a su cambio de nombre.  
- ¿se puede saber que mosca te picó Jovanni? - preguntó Aioria desconcertado  
- Nos tienes que decir - dijo Milo  
- Después sabrán porque decidí cambiarme de nombre - respondió Jovanni, dio media vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras. Los cinco se le quedaron viendo desconcertados - Por cierto - dijo Jovanni dejando de caminar - no me vuelvan a decir Jovanni, de ahora en adelante díganme Mascara Mortal - dicho esto volvió a caminar  
- ¿Qué le habrá pasado en su entrenamiento? - se pregunto Aldebarán  
- Quien sabe - dijeron los demás  
- Disculpen - dijo un joven de cabello güero y largo con un punto rojo en la frente y los ojos cerrados - ¿ustedes se conocían desde antes?  
- Si, así es - respondió Aioria - Yo soy Aioria de Leo  
- Milo de Escorpión  
- Aldebarán de Tauro  
- Camus de Acuario  
- y yo soy Mu de Aries  
- ¿Quién eres tu? - preguntó Milo  
- Shaka de Virgo  
- Aquel que va allá arriba es Jovanni de Cáncer - dijo Aioria levantando la voz para que Mascara Mortal lo escuchara  
- ¡QUE YA NO ME LLAMEN ASÍ! - Milo, Camus, Aioria, Mu y Aldebarán empezaron a reírse y Shaka solo los "observaba" extrañado

Después de que se les pasara el ataque de risa producido por la reacción de Mascara Mortal, los seis empezaron a subir las escaleras. Mu se quedó en la primera casa, Aldebarán en la segunda, Aioria en la quinta, Shaka en la sexta, Milo en la octava y Camus en la onceava. Antes de que Camus se fuera a su templo, se quedó a platicar con Milo un rato sobre como les había ido en su entrenamiento y que tan difícil había estado éste. Milo le platicó a Camus sobre su Nira, su compañera de entrenamiento y Camus le contó que había adoptado a un discípulo llamado Hyoga cuando tenía 14 años sin haber terminado él su entrenamiento, aunque un año después había logrado adquirir la armadura de acuario.

Cuando Camus se fue a su templo, Milo se puso a buscar las instrucciones sobre el cuarto secreto, encontró el papel, hizo lo que decía ahí y cuando vio el lugar se quedó maravillado. El lugar se parecía mucho al cuarto que tenía Saga cuando recién lo conoció, solamente que estaba un poco más grande y más lujoso. En el papel también venían las instrucciones de como cerrarlo. Una vez estando dentro y de haber visto el cuarto bien empezó a desempacar. Cuando terminó salió de su templo y se dirigió hacía arriba para conocer los demás y de paso para ver si veía a alguien nuevo. Cuando llegó a Acuario, Camus lo acompañó a Piscis y una vez llegando platicaron con el Afrodita, el cual era el guardián del templo. Durante el resto del día se la pasó de un lado a otro viendo si habían hecho algún cambio en el santuario desde que se fue de ahí hace 10 años. Cuando cayó la noche se regresó a su templo, entro al cuarto, buscó comida y para su sorpresa había bastante pero solamente tomó una manzana, se la comió y una que vez que se la terminó se fue al baño y se cepilló los dientes. Después buscó entre sus cosas su pijama, se la puso, se acostó y como estaba muy cansado se durmió en un instante.

_**FIN**_


End file.
